A Dream is a Wish
by QuidditchQueen4aday
Summary: Jenny Prewett left Harry Potter two years ago. Left him in London to go start her new life teaching in the States but has never gotten over him. She still wonders, should she have left him? Did she leave for right reason?
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

**A/N – This story is collaborative effort between me and my friend Jennifer (Gullofthesea). This story was her idea and I was fortunate enough to be a part of it.**

**All of the characters etc. belong to JK Rowling with the exceptions of Jenny Prewett and Alex MacCrimmon, they belong to GulloftheSea**

_**Early-mid July**_

The auburn-haired witch sat in her little garden rocking softly in a swing as she read a letter:

_Jenny - Well, you sounded better in your last letter. I guess you are getting excited about your 2nd year teaching? At least you know what to expect right? I am happy to hear that you and Luna are still rooming together - nice to have someone from home with you. Is that Scottish bloke coming back to teach as well? What's his name? Alan? He seemed to be a nice distraction for you, but you haven't mentioned much about him this summer._

_By the way, I leave in a few days for home. I can't believe you are missing Ginny & Oliver's wedding. You know how much Ginny wants you there and __in __the wedding! It really won't be the same without you. I was counting on you being there to help me get through the dreaded two weeks. Now who am I going to be paired with? I am the only single Weasley left. I'm sure our mums will have a field day with that._

_Nothing much has changed over here. Same old thing each day. I just make myself get out of bed in the morning and go through the motions. It has to get easier at some point right?_

_Still can't believe you're not going to be in England when I get there..._

_Charlie_

She smiled bitterly as she read the last few lines, then pulled out a portable quill and parchment set:

_Charlie,_

_Ay, dear cuz, I know you must hate me for not coming back... I just have too much going on here, getting ready for classes and such. I wish I could see you, you should come visit. I miss you and Ginny like mad, but I'm just swamped with lesson plans._

_Alex went home for a few weeks, but he got back a few days ago and I've seen him twice since. He's a good friend._

_I am sure that Ginny won't pair you with anyone obnoxious, no worries. As for our mothers... well, yes, them you should worry about! I'll send Ginny a new potion I discovered over here, it should make them a bit more-erm-mellow. I'll be thinking of you all..._

_As for the pain... I've been told it eases over time. Let me know if it does for you, it definitely hasn't over on my end. But nothing lasts forever, right?_

_Let me know how the wedding goes._

_Love,_

_Jenny_

_**A few weeks later....**_

"Hello, Jenny," a soft Scottish brogue broke her quiet reverie.

She looked up, startled, dropping the bit of parchment she had been studying. "Oh, hello Alex."

"What are ye reading?" he dropped onto the bench beside her, blue eyes curious.

"Just a letter from my cousin," she smiled at him, leaning forward to pick it up.

"And what does yer beloved cousin say this week?" he asked, a gentle smile touching his lips.

"Oh, not that cousin," she shook my head, "It's her older brother, Charlie."

He placed a finger on his lips thoughtfully, eyes narrowing, "And why is this cousin writing ye now out of the blue?"

"That, Professor MacCrimmon, is none of your business." she frowned at him and stood quickly, "If you'll excuse me." she started to walk off, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Och, lass, I dinna mean to pry," his accent deepened when he was concerned, "I was only teasing ye, ye know how I feel about ye..."

She closed her eyes in pain, "I do, Alex, please just let it be. We'll talk later." she placed a hand on his briefly, then walked on until she found a secluded corner to read the letter again:

_Jenny-I missed you at Ginny's Wedding. I'm sorry you couldn't take off from school to make it. I hope that was the real reason and it wasn't because of Harry. I rarely make it home; it would have just been brilliant to see you!_

_So, while I was home, I met a girl from your year, your house actually. Maisse Pottinger. She and Ginny have become close over the past two years. She and I were paired up for the wedding. We spent a lot of time together - actually shut down the Leaky Cauldron one night! Well, we've been writing regularly since I got home. I really like this girl, Jenny. I didn't think about Zina for almost the entire time I was in England. It was nice._

_Well, anyway, I hope to see Maisse soon. Who knows, maybe it'll be in the states and I'll get to see my favorite cousin!_

_So, what's going on with you? School? How's your flatmate, Luna? Any new love interests... I am telling you, it is healthy to move on. Feels good!_

_I miss your letters Jenny, please write soon.-Charlie_

She sighed, wiping a tear away, then tucked the letter in her robes.

"Professor Prewett?" a tentative voice asked.

She cleared her throat, "Yes?" she turned to see, ironically, Maisse's little sister Gwen staring at her with dark eyes.

"I was wondering if I could ask you a question about our Ancient Runes assignment."

"Yes, of course," she nodded; Charlie's response would have to wait.

------------

After classes finally got out Jenny walked home to the little house she rented with Luna. The cool early autumn air was heavenly to her aching head. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about Charlie's letter all day. _Why did he have to mention Harry? She_ rubbed her temples; _I was doing so well... I hadn't thought about him in ages... _she rolled her eyes, _since when I woke up this morning at least. _He haunted her dreams every night, his shy smile... his brilliant green eyes that always lit up when he saw her. _Stop it,_ she scolded herself_, you are the one who left. But I wanted him to come with me... he chose them over me. I don't know what I would do without Alex, he's been so sweet... taking me out, but just as friends... not pressuring me at all._

Finally the little Victorian came into view and she sighed in relief. The lights were blazing which meant Luna was already home. She walked up the steps, gently brushing a hand over the lilac bushes by the door, smiling at the fairies sparkling on the leaves. She opened the door, "Luna? I'm home." she called out.

"Hello, Jenny," Luna leaned out of the kitchen, blonde hair piled way up high, wand over her ear. "I was just finishing up making dinner," she blew a stray strand of hair out of her eyes.

"I need to go write a quick note," she said, "I'll be back down in a few minutes." Jenny hurried up the stairs to her room. She sat down at her little writing desk and spread Charlie's letter out, then grabbed a fresh piece of parchment. She stared at it for a moment before dipping her quill in ink:

_Charlie-Greetings dear cuz! I am sorry I missed Ginny's wedding, but I just couldn't get away from school. Alright, alright, I can see you shake your head from here... it may have a wee bit to do with Harry... but worry not, cuz, I only think of him on days that end in Y._

_I am so glad to hear that you finally found someone wonderful. Maisse is an amazing girl, quite brilliant in many ways. She is an excellent match for you, actually, now that I think on it... and I couldn't be more pleased. Keep me updated!_

_Things are going well, I love it here, it's so incredibly beautiful here. The sunsets are spectacular over the mountains, the ocean is as gorgeous as always... but the Pacific has a different tang than the Atlantic. I think that I have found my place in the world, Charlie; I love it here so much. I enjoy my job, the students are a handful, but I love every minute. As for new love interests... Alex is still very attentive... I'm just not sure I'm ready. He is very sweet though, and his charming Scottish brogue reminds me of summers with my grandparents. Maybe I'll finally let him take me out on a proper date like he wants._

_Love--Jenny_

She smiled and rolled up the bit of parchment tightly, then called to her owl, "Ready for a trip, Gawain, love?" the Southern White-faced owl hooted softly, "Take it to Charlie, you know the way. See you in a few days!" She opened the window and watched him fly away. _Maybe it really is time for a new beginning..._


	2. Chapter 2: Moving On

**A/N: **

**This story is collaborative effort between me and my friend Jennifer (Gullofthesea). This story was her idea and I was fortunate enough to be a part of it. **

**All of the characters etc. belong to JK Rowling with the exceptions of Jenny Prewett and Alex MacCrimmon they belong to Gull of the sea**

* * *

As Jenny walked back to the school the following morning she muttered to herself, "Never going to stop, stupid dreams. It's not like it's ever going to happen. Idiotic subconscious can't seem to realize it..."

"Talking to yerself now?" Alex stepped onto the path next to her.

"I have for ages," she blushed, "I think I get it from my mum, she's always talked to herself."

Alex chuckled, "It's alright, I do it myself from time to time." He looked at her appraisingly, "I think you might need a break from all this work, lass."

"Oh?" She tried to keep her voice neutral.

"You are awfully pale," his dark brows furrowed, "even for you."

"I'm just fine," She replied, quickening her stride.

"I think ye should let me take ye out tonight," he reached for her hand, making Jenny look up at him, "Please?" his blue eyes were sincere.

She remembered what Charlie had said and exhaled, "Alright, Alex, tonight."

His eyes widened, "Truly? Ye mean it?"

"Yes," She bit her lip, "I do. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a class to prepare for." She walked up the steps of the brick building, her breathing coming too fast. _Oh Merlin, what have I done?_

"Professor Prewett," Headmaster Jackson called, "A word?"

"Yes, of course," she turned, "What can I do for you, sir?"

The South African towered above her, "I spoke to the Pottingers about Gwen and they gave permission for her to have tutoring in Muggle literature with you."

"Excellent!" Jenny smiled, "She's such a bright girl, I'm sure it will go beautifully."

"She will meet you in the library after classes twice a week, Tuesdays and Thursdays," his teeth gleamed against his dark skin.

"Thank you sir," she said.

"How is Gawain doing?" He asked. "His sister just had her first breeding season, lovely chicks."

"He's wonderful, as always, I can't thank you enough for the gift." She tossed her braid over her shoulder.

"Well, when Professor MacGonagall told me you had lost your owl... I felt it would make a lovely incentive gift to teach here." He hesitated over his phrasing. "I am so very glad you decided to stay."

She nodded, "So am I, I love it here. Honestly, I cannot imagine living anywhere else."

He seemed pleased, "Excellent, excellent. I was rather afraid you might have someone back in England you would want to return to."

"No," the word came out forced, "There is no one, except my Mum. But she is more than capable of taking care of herself."

His dark eyes studied her face, "Yes, of course. Your first session with Gwen is this afternoon, let me know how things progress."

"Yes, sir." Jenny agreed, "I will do so."

* * *

"Hello, Gwen," Jenny examined her pupil as she approached the table. _Same dark eyes as her sister_, she thought, _but much more hesitant. Just as gorgeous though, that family has some amazing genes_.

"Hello, Professor Prewett," the dark-haired witch replied, "Thank you so much for getting my parents to let me do this."

"Have a seat, please," she motioned toward the chair across from herself, "I did nothing, it was all the Headmaster."

"I am sure that you helped," Gwen smiled, "You always seem to."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence," Jenny felt herself grin, "Now, I thought we would open with a little Shakespeare." She handed her pupil a copy of _Romeo & Juliet_, "Have you read it before?"

"No," she shook her head, "Although I've read some of the sonnets..."  
Jenny's grin faltered, "Yes, the sonnets are incredible, we will discuss those a bit later. Let us begin in fair Verona..."

* * *

Jenny stared in the mirror that evening as she attempted to pile her heavy auburn waves into an up do. _Harry preferred it down, _the unwanted thought stabbed like a knife. _Is that why I'm putting it up instead?_ She sat down at the vanity and buried her face in her hands, _I don't know if I can do this. I'm just not ready, it hurts too much still. _She shook herself determinedly, _I am a big girl. I can and WILL do this. _She frowned at her trembling hand as she attempted to apply eyeliner, finally it steadied. She had gone for muggle antiques in her bedroom, not having any desire for furniture that talked. Her reflection finally satisfied her and she opened her bauble box to find a necklace to wear, unwillingly her fingers clasped around the charm bracelet Harry had gotten her for her sixteenth birthday. She stroked the little charms remembering...

_"It's beautiful!" She gasped in delight, "Help me put it on?"__"Of course," he smiled, "Don't you want to know what the charms are for?__"__She nodded eagerly as he put it on her wrist, "What are they for?"__"The book, of course, represents the library. Where we spend so much time studying," his green eyes sparkled, "The snitch is for me and the tiger lily is for you... because you're both beautiful and fierce.__"_  
_"And the heart?" She asked playfully.__"That is to remind you that I love you," his expression was intense as he leaned forward and kissed her sweetly._

She quickly put the bracelet back in the box and shut the lid. Perhaps it would be better to wear no jewelry after all.

Alex inhaled sharply when he saw Jenny, "Och, lass, yer lovely."

She smiled, "Thank you. Where are we going?"

He grinned mischievously, "That, m'dear, is a surprise."

She raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "Hm, alright. How are we getting there?"

"Broom, of course," he nodded at his leaning against the side of the house, "Shall we go?

"Together?" she swallowed hard, "on one broom?"

He looked at her oddly, "Yes, otherwise it wouldna be much of a surprise, would it?"

"Yes, yes, of course," she whispered, trying to smile.

"Is something wrong, Jenny?" he brushed her hair out of her eyes gently, "Did ye change yer mind?"

She shook her head, "No, nothing is wrong. Let's go."

He walked down the steps and got on his broom, then held out his hand, "Ready?"

Her heart thudded in her chest as her mind threatened to overwhelm her with memories. She shook her head sharply, "Yes." She took his hand firmly, mounting behind him.

"Here we go, then." Alex kicked off forcefully.

Jenny felt the tears come as she lost her struggle:

"_Have you ever ridden with someone else?" he asked quietly._

_"Yes," she nodded, "It's been a while though, I'm more than capable of riding on my own. It is a shame they don't let us first years have our own brooms."_

_"Well, let's see how you like flying with me," he sat on his broom and held out his hand._

_She took it firmly, "You had better be as good as they say, Harry."_

_He grinned at her, "I'm not too bad."_

_She laughed and sat behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist, "Ready."_

_"Hang on," he murmured as he kicked off._

_Why won't you leave me alone?_ she moaned internally. _You chose them, Harry, leave me in peace._ Her heart ached, but she forced herself to focus. They were finally descending, "Where are we?" she asked quietly.

"Listen," he whispered.

She tilted her head and gasped, "Selkies? Here?"

"Aye," he nodded as she slipped off, "Mermaids too. They love to sing at twilight here, I asked them if I could bring ye."

"You speak Mermish?" She stared at him in fascination, "I thought I was the only one odd enough to learn it."

He winked rakishly at her, "Well, we Scots have a predisposition fer it I swear."

"I'm only half though," She protested laughing as they walked down to the beach, casting warming spells on their cloaks. At the bottom of the path was a little picnic on some rocks, bewitched candles and all, "Oh Alex! It's beautiful." She stared out at the rocks beyond on which mermaids and selkies played and sang.

He helped her sit down, "I thought ye would approve. Now lass, tell me, where did you learn Mermish?"


	3. Chapter 3: Healing

**This story is collaborative effort between me and my friend Jennifer (Gullofthesea). This story was her idea and I was fortunate enough to be a part of it.**

*****All of the characters etc belong to J.K. Rowling with the exceptions of Jenny Prewett and Alex MacCrimmon, they belong to GulloftheSea*****

* * *

Jenny woke the next morning to the sound of Gawain tapping on her window. "One moment, love," she called drowsily, reaching for her bath robe. She opened the window, letting in a gust of cold air, effectively waking her up the rest of the way.

The large barn owl flew onto his perch and landed with a grumble of contentment. He lifted his leg for her to take off the message attached.

"Oh, Charlie sent a reply?" She smiled, "That's excellent, thank you, Gawain." She took the piece of parchment and poured him some water. Jenny sat at the desk and unrolled the tiny scroll, it had two words scrawled across it:

_Zina's back_

She gasped and hurriedly grabbed a fresh piece of parchment to start writing. The words came fast and furious:

_Charlie-_

_Don't you dare see her! You are lucky I didn't send this as a howler, I came close. You have spent two years getting over her, healing the wounds of hurt and embarrassment all caused by her. You are back to the person, the cousin, I love and admire. Who gives a damn what she wants! I'm sure she just wants to clear her guilty conscience. Don't give her the satisfaction!_

_Focus Charlie! Ginny and I have been writing and she's told me she believes that Maisse has feelings for you. From what you have written me, Maisse is what you want and who makes you happy. Tell her how you feel. Go see her!_

_This can, and will, work for you!_

_Jenny_

She rolled the bit of parchment up and sealed it, then glanced at Gawain who was sleeping soundly. _Poor dear, it would be unfair to send him out again so soon. Guess I will walk into town and post it myself_. She stretched lazily and glanced out the gorgeous sunrise through her windows and nodded. She quickly dressed in muggle clothing and pulled her heavy blue cloak on. As she walked down the stairs Luna popped her head out of her room.

"Where are you off to this early?"

"Going to post a letter," Jenny smiled at her friend, "Would you like to come and take a bite at the tea shoppe?"

Luna's misty eyes brightened, "Yes! That would be marvelous. I have to be at work in a bit anyway."

"But it's Saturday, love," She protested, following her into her room.

"I know," Luna hummed as she pulled on a full length gypsy skirt and peasant blouse.

Jenny giggled, "Luna, you do realize what century we're in, right?"

The blonde looked at her with concern, "Why? Don't you?"

She shook her head, "Nevermind, let's go."

* * *

"Why don't you order us some tea over at the shoppe?" Jenny suggested, "I need to write a quick note to Ginny as well."

Luna nodded serenely, "Will do." She danced across the street and into the shoppe.

Jenny laughed quietly, then pushed open the door to the Post, "Good morning, Millie," she called cheerfully.

The plump, dark haired witch waved at her merrily, "Morning, Jenny, how are ya?"

"Very well, thank you," she smiled, walking over to a little desk in the corner to write to her other cousin:

_Dearest Red,_

_Thanks for the update on Maisse. You were right, Charlie's smitten. It's rather charming, really._

_Well, I finally did it, I gave in to Alex. He took me on the most romantic picnic last night. Down on the beach, serenaded by mermaids and selkies. He is a wonderful conversationalist, very sweet and thoughtful. I had a lovely time._

_I miss you sweet girl! Come visit soon with that handsome husband of yours!_

_Love- Jenny_

She quickly sealed it up and handed both to Millie, "Here we go."

"Another letter to your cousin?" her pretty dark eyes danced, "You two must be very close."

"Yes, we grew up together." Jenny replied.

Milie studied her carefully, "You look better today than you have since you've been here. Did something good happen?"

The redhead gave her a smile, "Just finally trying to let go of the past."

Her head bobbed knowingly, "Ah, well, good luck with that dear. I'm sure I'll see you again soon."


	4. Chapter 4: Boredom

**This story is collaborative effort between me and my friend Jennifer (Gullofthesea). This story was her idea and I was fortunate enough to be a part of it.**

*****All of the characters etc belong to J.K. Rowling with the exceptions of Jenny Prewett and Alex MacCrimmon*****

* * *

Harry sat in his kitchen in Grimauld place. He'd just finished a wonderful dinner and was watching his house elf clean up. He was looking forward to a nice evening by the fire cleaning his broomstick. He was going to be playing this weekend with some friends. It would be a fairly friendly game with a small wager on the winner.

"Master?" Kreacher croaked

"Yes, Kreacher."

"Master Ron will be here shortly," the house elf informed him.

"What?" Harry looked at the clock on the wall and saw Ron's 'hand' move to traveling. "Oh, right. Thank you Kreacher."

With in a few minutes, Ron was walking down the steps into the kitchen.

"Ready to go mate?" His flaming red haired best friend asked.

"No." Harry bristled, "Let's stay in. I was going to service my new broomstick."

"Not tonight, mate, we are going to check out the Phoenix Feather." Ron grinned from ear to ear.

"Is it your personal mission to make my life hell?" Harry grumbled.

"Aw, Harry!," Ron shuffled his feet, "I am just trying to get you out of the house, plus, you know I never get to go to these new places unless Hermione is working."

"Fine," Harry snapped, "Let's go"

A few hours later and a few beers later, Harry still was bored. He and Ron were indeed sitting at the new Phoenix Feather pub. Some terrible music was pumping through the walls. Every since Ron and Hermione had gotten back together, it seemed Ron was on a mission to help Harry find a new love. His latest tactics, whenever Hermione worked a twenty-four hour shift, was the pubs of Diagon Alley.

"This isn't getting any easier, mate," Harry yelled over the music.

"What isn't?"Ron yelled back, grinning.

"Trying to meet new witches," Harry shook his head, "I'm just not interested and I don't want to meet a witch at a pub."

"Well, you need to get out and where better?" Ron said. He could be so clueless at times Harry thought. Why didn't he get that he just wasn't interested in dating.

"Ron, I just, well... don't want anyone else," Harry admitted.

"Look, I am trying to help mate, really I am. But if you want Jenny, then go see her. Hermione and I broke up for a while and now things are great."

"She's in the states, she left, and she doesn't want me, does she?" Harry asked hopefully.

"I don't know. I don't talk to her. Ginny and Charlie do." Ron dropped a few galleons on the table, "come on Harry, your not into this, let's go"

Back at home, Harry pulled out his broom and servicing kit. Ron sat in the chair across from him.

"Kreacher, "Ron said

_Crack_

"Oh, Master Ron, How are you this evening? Did you find a Mistress for Master Harry?

"KREATCHER," Harry barked.

Ron laughed, "Leave him alone Harry! No Kreacher, no mistress tonight, but I'm not giving up."

"Good for you Master Ron, Master Harry needs -"

"Umm, Kreacher, don't push it," Ron said, "But, I was wondering if you happened to have made any of my favorite tarts today. I'm starving."

"Yes, Master Ron, I did, and a new blueberry one since I new you were coming."

"Brilliant! I'll take one of each!"

Harry gaped, "Are you a bottomless pit? How can you eat so much?"

Ron shrugged. "Dunno," just do"


	5. Chapter 5: First Kiss

*****This is a fanfic all characters etc. belong to JK Rowling with the exception of Jenny Prewett and Alex MacCrimmon******

* * *

_A week later..._

"Blibbering humdinger!" Jenny swore as the bottle of ink spilled all over the pile of homework.

"Blibbering what?!" Alex came up behind her in the staff room.

"Humdinger," she blushed as he swiftly used his wand to remove the ink, "It's one of Luna's favorite creatures."

"Does it exist?" he raised a dark brow quizzically.

She looked up at him grinning, "Probably not, but it's a great expletive."

He reached down and cupped her chin in his hand, "I am going to kiss ye, lass."

His blue eyes darkened as he leaned forward.

She started to protest, but he caught her lips with his own. His kiss was gentle, but firm... sweet, but not the kiss she craved. She pulled back, disappointed.

Alex sighed, "Will ye not tell me who it is?"

Her blue eyes met his, startled, "Whatever do you mean?"

He chuckled, "My competition, of course."

She smiled bitterly, "Just someone I used to know."

He stroked his goatee thoughtfully, "Guess I'll have to make more of an effort to help ye ferget him, hm?" he winked. He bowed briefly, then left the staffroom humming a jig.

* * *

"So? How did you enjoy _Pride & Prejudice_?" Jenny asked Gwen smiling.

"I loved it!" Gwen's dark eyes sparkled, "Elizabeth Bennett is so wonderfully witty. That scene where she told Mr. Darcy off was just inspiring!"

The professor laughed, "Yes, she is something. How does she compare to, say Juliet?"

"Well," the brunette leaned her chin on her hand, "They are both very well-spoken and quick. Young, I guess, but Elizabeth seems so much older."

She nodded, "Yes, why do you think that is?"

Gwen pursed her lips thoughtfully, "Maybe it's because of their situations. Elizabeth an older sibling, which I guess could make her feel more responsible? Not to mention the whole money thing, with five girls with practically no dowries. Juliet was an only child of very wealthy parents."

"Excellent!" Jenny beamed at her student, _she could be me at that age_, "You have such a wonderful grasp of the material, I am impressed."

"Thank you," she said shyly.

"Well, for this weekend I have something completely different for you," she grinned, "I decided to let you try out something in the fantasy genre," Jenny handed her _The Hobbit_, "We'll discuss it Tuesday."

* * *

Two weeks later

_Darling Jay,_

_Come on girl! Enough is enough! Alex sounds amazing! Taking you out to all those fun Muggle activities like motion pictures and hiking, let alone flying. I know how little you do that anymore and I think it's a shame. You know you should have joined the Harpies with me, they wanted you badly. I know, I know, you never wanted to do anything but teach... still, this guy is good for you! LET HIM be good for you.... let him be really, really good... if you know what I mean..._

_Oliver and I are doing beautifully, we're insanely busy, but loving every minute of course. As soon as we get a proper break we'll try to make it out to see you. If it's as gorgeous as you say it'd be worth the trip._

_Miss you much!  
Love,  
Ginny_

Jenny chuckled at her cousin's not-so-subtle hint. _Not on your life, cuz_, she thought sadly. _I couldn't do that to Alex... not when Harry still holds me in my dreams each night... It is getting less painful though_. With a sigh, she reached for her quill to respond

_Dearest Red,_

_He is amazing... and so handsome! You would definitely approve. He has these bottomless blue eyes that I could just drown in... if I were feckless, which I'm not. I am trying though. I am able to see how desirable he is... he makes my heart beat faster, but... I'm not in love with him Ginny. That makes a difference to me and you know it! I'm just hoping that perhaps it will become love eventually, he is definitely my favorite companion these days._

_Love you madly,  
Jenny_

She smiled as she sealed it, then turned to Gawain, "Ready to visit Ginny, love?" she carefully attached the letter to his leg then gave his head a gentle scratch. "Hurry back, I'll miss you!" She opened the window and watched him fly off into the crisp October morning. Jenny inhaled the cool air, savoring the flavor of woodsmoke and dry leaves. _I think I'll take a walk before school, she mused, perhaps Alex will be out and about_.

Grabbing her cloak she called to Luna, "Have a great day, darling. Good luck on your latest article!"

"Thank you," Luna came into the hallway, brushing her pale blonde hair, "I just received a post from Neville..."

"Oh?" Jenny asked distractedly, eager to get out of the house.

"Yes," she smiled sweetly, "He and Hannah are still together. They saw Harry and Ron at the pub recently... Have a blessed day," she hummed turning back into her room.

She bit her lip till it bled, then shook her head fiercely and practically ran out the house. _Trolling at bars now, is he?_ she thought angrily as she stomped off into the forest. She kicked leaves furiously,_ why do I care? He chose THEM over me_... suddenly she stopped and sat down on a mossy stump. "Oh sweet Merlin," she whispered hoarsely, "what have I done?" _Of course he would want to stay there... the family he has created after years of being unwanted is there_... "I am fortune's fool!" she quoted Romeo bitterly.

"What makes ye like Romeo?" Alex's soft tenor asked, "And why are ye sitting on that wet stump talking to yerself? I thought we were past that?"

"Oh Alex!" she threw herself into his arms, "I am such an idiot!"

He stared down at her, bewildered, "I know that, but why?" he teased.

"I thought it was me he didn't want," she burst into tears, "But he didn't want to leave his family..."

"Shhh, lassie," he patted her back gently, "Tell me all about it."

So she did, she told him everything. How she had met Harry, everything that had happened with the horcruxes... how Harry had changed... "He seemed so distant, and he had spent so much time with Ron and Hermione," she sighed, shaking a bit from emotion, "I thought he was in love with Hermione. They had been through so much together. When he refused to come with me when I got this job, I gave him an ultimatum... I didn't think he would stay there..." the tears poured down her cheeks silently this time. "Only now do I realize that it wasn't her he was staying for... it was the family he'd never had before."

"Och, Jenny, it's not yer fault," Alex protested, "Everyone had a lot to deal with after the Final Battle, we were all changed."

"I should have been more patient with him," she murmured, "I shouldn't have gave him an ultimatum like that, Alex, it was childish."

He chuckled, "Aye, it was a bit. What are ye going to do now?"

She gave him a brilliant smile, "Heal."


	6. Chapter 6:Persistence

******This is a fanfic all characters etc. belong to JK Rowling with the exception of Jenny Prewett and Alex MacCrimmon******

* * *

Harry arrived at the Ministry early - the same as any other day. He was always the first to arrive and the last to leave. Today though, he had a reason to be early, a meeting with the head of the Auror's department, Kingsley Shackelbolt.

Harry was getting a new assignment and a new partner today. He knew who is partner would be, Blaize Gallahue. Blaize had been an Auror about a year longer than Harry. He was a solid man - about the size and depth of a brick wall. Harry didn't know Blaize well, but he had an excellent reputation in the smuggling department. Harry and Blaize had been hand picked for this new assignment.

"_tap tap"_ Harry knocked on Minister Shackelbolt's door.

"Come in Harry," a deep voice boomed.

Blaize and their boss were in the small sitting room of the office. Blaize stood and shook Harry's hand.

"Sit Harry," the minister gestured to the couch where Blaize had taken a seat, "I'll get right to the point. The dragon trade is picking up again. As you know, one was captured last month on the coast. Nasty mess really. Well, the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures have asked for our help. They believe that there is a small group of smugglers doing this both here and abroad. Well, with your tracking skills, Harry, and your knowledge of smuggling Blaize, I have chosen you both for this assignment. None of the other Aurors will be working on it. You are both the best in your fields, so I know you'll be able to resolve this as quickly and quietly as possible." He handed them each a stack of parchment, "These are all the records I have from the other department., look them over and return them to me today, They are not to leave the Ministry."

Clearly, this was their cue to leave. Blaize and Harry were both outside of the office when the Minister added, "This has been quite an embarrassment for the Minister. If you cannot capture them and bring them in, well ... you know what to do."

* * *

Later that night, Harry was having dinner with Hermione. Ron was closing the shop and wouldn't be home for a few hours. It seemed Ron and Hermione were afraid to leave him alone these days. Did they think he was suicidal he wondered?

"I have a new assignment at work," Harry told Hermione.

"You do!" Hermione was just too excited, she and Ron had been talking about him, and he knew it, "What are you going to be doing?"

"I can't tell you the details, but I'll still be tracking." Harry took out his wand and cleaned up their dinner dishes, "I also have a new partner."

"Well," she smirked, "I hope he knows how to duck - you've brought in how many partners to St. Mungo's now?"

"Only one... no, two, in the last month, but the last one wasn't my fault!" Harry protested. Hermione was a Healer at St. Mungo's and specialized in Dark Magic. Due to the nature of his work, well, as of late, his partners, he'd seen Hermione frequently.

"Who's the new partner?"

"Blaize Gallahue, do you know him?"

"No," she looked curious, "I don't believe I have treated him."

Hermione flicked her hair off her shoulder. Something she always did when she was about to bring up a topic that would make one of them uncomfortable, "Ron told me about the other night."

"Hermione," Harry wined.

"Listen Harry, it has been two years! No word, nothing! She was my friend too!" Hermione grabbed both of Harry's hands, "Either write or see her or move on!"

"Don't do this Hermione," Harry slouched back in his chair, "you promised..."

"I lied,' she said.


	7. Chapter 7: All Hallow's Eve

******This is a fanfic all characters etc. belong to JK Rowling with the exception of Jenny Prewett and Alex MacCrimmon******

* * *

_Late October—_

Jenny laughed maniacally as she flew above the trees into the night sky, the wind blowing through her long hair, "You'll never catch me!" She called back behind her.

"You just wait, lass," Alex yelled up at her, "I'm faster than I look."

"You better be!" she teased, doing loops in the air. She dived straight down towards the lake.

"What are ye doing you madwoman?!" he gasped.

She pulled up at the last second, just enough to skim the surface with one hand. "I forgot how much I love to fly," she murmured feeling at peace for the first time in ages. She pulled up and shot back towards the stars. I don't know why, she thought, but even though the dreams haven't gone away... they don't bother me anymore.

"Alright, alright," Alex yelled, "I give in, you are the better flier, could ye please come down now, lass?"

She snickered as she landed softly on the edge of the lake, "Glad you can admit it now."

He chuckled, "Yes, yes I get it." He pulled her into a gentle embrace, resting his chin on her head.

"Alex," she sighed.

He leaned back slightly to look into her eyes, "I canna help it lass, until Harry shows up to fight me in person... I'm not going te give up!" he kissed her passionately.

Jenny tried to respond, she always did, but as much as she liked Alex... as attractive as he was... _He's just not Harry_. "I'm sorry, Alex. I wish I could feel the same way about you."

He shrugged, "I will keep trying. Will ye go with me to the All Hallows Staff Party?"

She shook her head and laughed, "Yes, of course."

* * *

"Oooh," Luna gasped, clapping her hands together, "You look lovely! Who are you supposed to be?"

"Juliet," Jenny smiled, adjusting her cleavage nervously, "Although I hope the poor girl didn't have this much showing."

"It's a beautiful gown," she protested, "Alex will be very pleased."

The redhead looked in the mirror and smoothed the sapphire velvet with damp fingers. The Renaissance gown was trimmed in silver and gold and cut to perfection. Empire waist to show off the bosom to advantage... a bit too much advantage for Jenny's taste. Her hair was pulled smoothly back to the nape of her neck where it fell in a braid almost to her waist. "Could you help me with my locket, Luna?"

Her friend nodded, "Of course, is it the one you got for Christmas our first year at Hogwarts?"

"Yes," Jenny nodded.

"Didn't Harry give you a book of sonnets that year? I remember you carried them with you everywhere after that." Luna hummed as she did the clasp.

"Yes," she replied weakly, "he did, for Valentine's Day. Would you excuse me for a moment?"

Luna pirouetted out of the room singing some sailing ditty she'd picked up locally. After she closed the door behind herself, Jenny walked to her bookshelf and pulled down the book of sonnets:

"_Jenny?" _

_She turned, "Oh, hello Harry. Lovely decorations, aren't they?" She made a face._

_He chuckled, "Oh yes, lovely." He cleared his throat, "I, um, got you something."_

"_You did?" She asked in astonishment, "How very thoughtful of you."_

_He blushed, "Here," he held out a small package._

_Jenny opened it carefully, "Shakespeare's sonnets," she breathed, "How did you know?"_

"_Well, I grew up with Muggles," he shrugged, "I've read them."_

"_Thank you," she hugged him impulsively, "It's one of the nicest gifts I've ever received."_

_He hugged her back, "Thank you for helping me..."_

"_Oh," she stepped back, "you don't have to thank me. I enjoy helping you."_

"_Would... would you like to take a ride later?" he asked awkwardly._

"_I would love to!" She smiled, "Before dinner?"_

_He nodded, "That would be brilliant."_

* * *

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph," Alex breathed as she walked down the stairs, "What are ye trying to do to me woman?"

She blushed, "Thank you, you look pretty spectacular yourself."

He made her a leg, "Lord Paris, at yer service milady."

She curtsied prettily, "Pleased to meet you, kind sir."

"May I escort ye to the ball, beautiful one?" he grinned up at her boyishly, holding out an arm.

"I thought you'd never ask," she smiled.

When they arrived the party was in full swing. The staff at the school was still not very big, since many parents opted to send their children overseas for schooling still. Many professors taught more than one subject. Jenny and Alex mixed and mingled, chatted and danced. Alex was attentive as ever and she was enjoying his company as always.

"Well, my dear," Professor Johnson, the Transfiguration instructor, nudged her in the arm, "It is so good to see you finally out and about with that dreamboat. I don't think the rest of us could stand seeing him pine after you any longer."

"We're just friends," she protested, "Nothing more."

"Oh honey," the tall black woman chuckled, "You don't know what you're talking about. That boy is head over heels in love with you. Has been ever since you arrived."

Jenny bit her lip, "I know, but I don't feel the same... no matter how hard I try..."

The other woman looked deeply into her eyes and frowned, "Oh my, it's like that, is it? Well... if you can make it work, he's about as close to perfect as you'll get."

She looked across the room to see the man in question staring at her as he talked to the Quidditch instructor, he smiled at her sweetly. "Yes, I know."

When she got home that night there was a letter waiting for her from Charlie

_Jenny - Just to keep you guessing about what happened with Zina, because I am currently in a foul mood, I want to talk about Alex. I hope you are seeing more of him. Attentive is good. You deserve it more than you know. Have you taken him flying yet? Has he admitted you are better than him? If he can do that, he is a good man and might be worthy of you. Tell me more about what he does that you find so attentive, well, not everything, but you know..._

_So, I took your advice, I told Maisse how I felt about her, well, that I really liked her and wanted to see her. We spent All Hallow's Eve weekend together, she had three days off from training. I literally just walked in the door and had to write to you. I had her come to Romania so we wouldn't see anyone we knew. A lot of good that was... I'll get to that later._

_I had an amazing time with her, Jenny. I've never felt like that, so happy, so, well giddy... yes, me giddy. We took in the sights, talked. It was wonderful. Do you believe in love at first sight? I didn't, but I do now, and I'm not just saying that, I told her I loved her and amazingly she told me she loves me._

_So, the last day we had together, we were on our way to Bran Castle for a tour and a picnic when who did we run into in the lobby. Are you ready for this - ZINA!!!!! Yes, you read that correctly. Zina, complete with a baby. Maisse thinks Rory is mine, because he is a redhead. Not concrete proof in my opinion. Of course, this just ruined our last day and our last night. I told her everything about Zina. Instead of spending the night together though as we'd planned, she had me take her home. She wants me to talk to Zina and get answers about the baby. She thinks I should have a test done to find out if indeed Rory is mine._

_What a mess! How can I find something so good and then turn it upside down so quickly. I hope to get a happy, mess free letter from you soon. And I do mean that, I want to hear happy things from your side of the pond._

_Charlie_

Jenny poured some water for the poor exhausted owl and asked it to wait for her reply. She furrowed her brow as she decided what to say. Finally she reached for her quill and began:

_Charlie,_

_Oh dearest cuz, you do have it rough, don't you? I am so glad that things with Maisse are going so well. She does seem to be your perfect match... if you truly feel in love, cherish it! Don't ever let go... please? For me? Hold on to her with all your might, dear heart. Once you have found your soul mate, no one will ever take their place._

_Alex is amazing and wonderful. He has indeed admitted I am a better flier and yes, that means I have taken to the skies again. It is the most amazing feeling; like I found a part of myself I didn't know I'd lost..._

_I had an epiphany... perhaps the greatest one of my young life... I finally realized that Harry didn't want me to leave... didn't want to leave me... that he just couldn't leave his newfound family. The fact that it's taken this long for me to realize this shows you how very much like my mother's family I am. Damn that MacQuarrie blood! Stubborn as mules, the whole lot of them! And yet... he didn't ask me to stay and that still stings._

_Regardless, I am a changed woman, I have let the bitterness go... at last. Too late. I am fortune's fool, cuz... fortune's fool._

_No worries, though, Alex still takes me out most nights, even though I've told him he is no more than a friend. He keeps insisting that until Harry comes and fights him for me fair and square he won't give up. Men._

_Maisse is right, dear, you should get the test done. You need to know for certain if he's yours. I understand her point of view, she knows you are vulnerable... and so is she. Be fair to yourself and to her, brother of my heart. I wish I could be there to hold your hand through this, since I can't, know I am there in spirit._

_Love,  
Jenny_


	8. Chapter 8: Confessions

******This is a fanfic all characters etc. belong to JK Rowling with the exception of Jenny Prewett, Alex MacCrimmon, and Maisse Pottinger******

* * *

Harry apparated in St. Mungo's supporting all of the weight of his partner, Blaize. This was the third Auror in almost as many weeks that he'd had to bring in. As seemed to be the new norm, Blaize was in the lead - leading with brawn instead of his brain. They'd been tracking smugglers through the west side of London, when out of no where, one surprised Blaize and shot a curse at him that hit right in the chest. Even with Harry's training, he could only do so much. The wound still gaped, but at least now it wasn't gushing blood. Harry handed Blaize off to the two green-robed healers waiting for him.

About twenty minutes later one of the healers came out and informed him that Blaize would indeed be fine, but it would be a few hours and he shouldn't wait. Harry's afternoon was suddenly free. He could go to the ministry and file paperwork about this incident, but thought better of it. He wasn't sure exactly who knew what. Instead, he decided to find Hermione and take her to lunch or, better yet, he remembered Maisse had supposedly gone to Romania for the weekend. Lunch with her would definitely be more entertaining and no chance of _her_ telling him he should just go see Jenny. All of his friends' advice about his ex-girlfriend was getting old and depressing him.

While Maisse had gone to Hogwarts when he was there, a year behind him though, he didn't get to really know her until after she graduated. He'd befriended her through Hermione and it often amazed him that he never did get to know her, she was one of his favorite people to be around - no stress, no history, no drama.

Harry was making his way to where Maisse was working these days, the records room, when he saw a fair haired witch in traditional healer robes - Ella Prewett, Jenny's mum. Harry froze, she'd not seen him, and so he slinked back a few feet and tried to blend into the wall. As many times as he'd been to St. Mungo's over the last two years, he'd never run into Jenny's mum. He just stared at her and prayed she'd walk the other way._ Bloody hell, he thought, can't a day go by that I don't get smacked in the face with some reminder of Jenny?_

"Harry?" a woman called from behind him.

He turned and gestured for her to be quiet. Realizing though that it was Maisse, he walked to her and away from Healer Prewett.

"What are you doing here?" Maisse whispered.

"I brought Blaize in this morning - hit by a nasty curse, but he'll live. I had a few hours free so I thought you might be interested in lunch," Harry smiled; relieved he didn't have to risk walking by Jenny's mum.

"Oh, umm," Maisse looked down at her papers, distracted.

In his haste to get away from Healer Prewett, Harry didn't actually look at Maisse. He did now and she looked terrible. She was one of those witches that always was perfectly put together. Not today. She wore her traditional purple training robes with a pair of trainers, _did Maisse even own trainers? He asked himself. _Her hair was hastily tossed on her head held in place with a pencil, her face was puffy, her eyes red.

"Maisse," Harry reached for her, "Are you ok? Have you been crying?"

"No, No, I'm fine," the lie was written all over face.

"Come on, let's go get lunch. You look like you could use a friend right now."

* * *

"So," Harry asked, trying to lighten the mood, "How was Romania?"

"What?" She stared at Harry.

"Romania," Harry stammered taking a drink of water out of nervousness, "I heard you went this weekend."

"From who?" She snapped, and threw her napkin on the table, "GOD! I tell Ginny, she tells Hermione, Hermione tells who? Ron? You? Ya'll gossip like a bunch of ol' hags!" Her southern twang was more pronounced when she was angry.

"Hey, Maisse, I didn't mean to make you angry," what a reaction he thought, "if it makes you feel better, Hermione mentioned it to me, Ron doesn't know."

"Good, please keep it that way. Ron can't keep a secret to save his life," she mumbled.

"So what happened this weekend that has you in such a unpleasant mood," Harry asked.

Maisse looked around the now deserted Muggle restaurant that they were at, "Well, can I ask you something first?"

"Sure."

"What happened with you and Jenny?"

"Umm, well," was all he could say. This was a tale that he did not like to talk about.

"Please, Harry," she spoke quietly.

Maisse knew him well enough to know that this subject was off limits to most people, she must really need to know, he thought, and he did consider her a good friend. She wouldn't say anything to anyone. So he began..

"After my sixth year, when I was back at the Burrow, I spent very little time with Jenny. She knew something was going. Mrs. Weasley kept us busy with wedding preparations but Hermione, Ron & I managed to make plans with whatever free time we could sneak in. Normally, I would have spent that time with Jenny. My absence hurt us both. She knew I was leaving and she wanted to come but I wouldn't let her. I couldn't afford the distraction... and, I wanted to protect her. I didn't even get a chance to say good-bye, we left so quickly."

"Is that why you broke up?" she interrupted.

"Oh, no, not at all; the whole time I was away, I thought of her always. In my darkest moments, her face in my mind kept me going. I _had_ to finish my task so I could get home to her," Harry took a drink, and a deep breath.

"It was during the Final Battle, when I saw her fighting, though she was underage and never should have been there, I knew what I had to do to truly protect her, that her family would be the ones to care for her now. I had to completely let her go, if I didn't, I couldn't face Voldemort. In my mind, my life with Jenny had to end or I couldn't finish the task Dumbledore set out for me. I closed my eyes and saw her life with another man. That moment changed me forever."

"But you dated during our seventh year?" Maisse was confused.

"Yes, we tried. But I was different. I had seen and done too much, everything in me had changed so much, I really didn't know what to do or how to get back any of that old Harry, and, at that one moment, Maisse, I _had_ let her go. On top of that, I had new obligations, demands - the press, the ministry, testifying at trials. Everything I hated - attention. Ron and Hermione were with me through it all. We had shared a closeness, a bond that I couldn't let go of. Then, Jenny graduated and was offered a position in the States. I should have gone with her, I wanted to, but I couldn't imagine how I could live without Ron and Hermione. I should have gone. If I did, perhaps we'd have that quiet life we'd both envisioned."

"And now?" Maisse asked, "I mean, you're still friends with Ron and Hermione, but even I can see that it isn't like what you described."

"No, you're right," Harry agreed, "Not like before. I don't _need_ them now. We are just friends, friends like we were so many years ago. But, Maisse, what does all this have to do with what happened to you this weekend?"

"One more question," Maisse promised, "How do you feel about Jenny now?"

"Wow, well, in the name of full disclosure," Harry looked up and the ceiling, "which I expect from you by the way, I love her more than ever. I can't change what happened while I was gone, if I did, Voldemort might still be here. But, I do regret not going with her when she left. There is nothing that I can do about it now, is there? Our lives have taken different paths." This last part he seemed to say more to himself than to Maisse, "Ok, now, about this weekend?" he prompted.

Maisse proceed to tell him that she had indeed gone to Romania to spend the weekend with Charlie. They'd had a wonderful weekend, better than she'd expected until yesterday. Charlie's ex-girlfriend, Zina arrived at their Inn, with a baby. Charlie's baby she thought.

Harry remembered Zina. He'd met her at Percy's wedding, a wedding he'd been to with Jenny. He also remembered how crushed Charlie was when they'd broken up. It was only a few short months before Jenny left for the states. He remembered how concerned Jenny was for her cousin.

"Maisse," Harry was surprised, shocked, "What did Charlie say?"

"Well, he told me that he hadn't seen her in two years and honestly didn't know if the baby was his," she replied.

"And," Harry asked, because clearly there was more. Charlie must have said or done something to make her believe this. Charlie was quite popular with the witches he'd heard, a bit of a player.

"He told me he loved me. Well, he told me that before Zina came back. He also told me that he wants _me_ in his life."

Harry wasn't what to sure what to think. Charlie was the Weasley he'd known least - only through his letters to Jenny really. His reputation definitely preceded him, but, he really didn't think he would lie about his feeling, certainly not say he loved someone when he didn't.

Finally, Harry spoke, "From what I know about Charlie, I doubt he'd lie to you about his feelings. I don't think he'd lead you on; for one thing you are too good of friend's with Ginny. I think you should trust him."

Maisse looked at Harry through eyes of tears and nodded.

"You love him too?"

Again, she nodded.

"Did you tell him?"

"Yes," Maisse finally spoke.

Harry looked at his friend who was so hurt and so scared. To the best of his knowledge, she'd never dated anyone. Why she chose someone like Charlie to give her heart to was beyond him. He could think of at least ten wizards off the top of his head who would love to be the object of Maisse's affection.

Harry suddenly whispered, "Maisse, did you sleep with him?

The tears in her eyes tumbled down her face, she nodded once.

"Oh Maisse," Harry barely whispered, "you're in deep aren't you?"

Maisse picked her napkin off the table, dabbed her eyes and composed herself, "Which is why's I'd planned to find you today to talk to you."

"Me? Why not Hermione?"

"Because of Jenny, Harry," Maisse explained, "if she walked back into your life right now, you'd get back together, wouldn't you?"

"Absolutely! But don't you tell anyone I said that, I've complicated her life enough."

"THAT'S what I'm afraid of", Maisse confessed, "That he will realize, with their history, the child, that is what he really wants."

"Oh, No, Maisse," Harry tried to reassure her, "What happened with me and what happened Charlie were two completely different things. What happened with me was, mutual? Well, maybe not mutual, but neither of us did anything as spiteful as what Zina did to Charlie."

"You know?" she questioned.

"Yes," he nodded," He wrote to Jenny and she told me. Look Maisse, give him a chance to make this right, to sort things out." He better, thought Harry, he really couldn't believe he was defending Charlie Weasley right now. "Trust him"

Maisse took a deep breath and smiled, "Thank you Harry, for sharing your story and for listening to me."

"Hey! That's what friends are for right?" then he added, "Just trust your feelings Maisse, things will work out."

"I could say the same to you Harry"


	9. Chapter 9: An American Holiday

******This is a fanfic all characters etc. belong to JK Rowling with the exception of Jenny Prewett, Alex MacCrimmon, and Maisse Pottinger******

_

* * *

_

Late November—

Jenny turned up the CD player and sang along throatily, "I touch your lips and those sparks go flyin..." she scrubbed the window of the guestroom cheerfully

"Why don't ye use magic?" Alex asked coming into the room.

She raised an eyebrow, "Lazy are we?"

"No," he said defensively, "Just never met a witch who cleaned like a muggle before."

"Well," she laughed, "My grandmother always used to insist that hard work was good for children. I discovered at a young age that I actually like to clean. There is something very satisfying about knowing you cleaned an entire room with your hands."

"What in the world are ye doin with that?" He nodded towards the stereo.

She shrugged, "Uncle Arthur gave me a healthy interest in Muggle electronics, I find them intriguing."

He shook his head, bewildered. "Alright then, when are they arriving?" he leaned against the door and shoved his hands in his pockets, a lock of dark hair falling into his eyes.

Jenny swallowed hard, resisting the urge to walk over and brush it out of his eyes. _Harry's hair always fell into his eyes, he swore he let it grow out so that I would have to touch him_. "I-uh... they are arriving in a few hours." she managed to get out finally.

"How long are they staying?" his eyes narrowed at her odd expression.

"Through Saturday," she smiled, "I promised Mum I'd take her flying on Friday, but she can't leave the hospital long."

"And Ginny is bringing her husband?" he grinned as I nodded, "_and_ Professor Winterberry, _and_ the Headmaster are coming as well?"

"Just for dinner tomorrow night," she protested.

"Jenny, this cottage is tiny," he chuckled, "Should be entertaining though."

The redhead frowned fiercely at him, "What are you implying?"

"Nothing. Ye know, ye look like a tiger when ye scowl so." He cocked his head to one side in amusement.

All the blood drained from her face, "Alex, I have a lot to do. I will see you tomorrow, alright?" she turned her back on him.

"I didna mean to offend, lass, I was only teasing," his voice was alarmed.

"Tomorrow, Alex." She repeated quietly, but firmly.

"Aye," He agreed, then turned and left.

She leaned her forehead against the cool pane, overwhelmed:

_"I don't know if that will work, Jenny," Harry looked at her skeptically._ _  
"Are you implying that I don't know what I'm doing?" she frowned at him._ _  
He burst out laughing, "Aw, Jenn! You look like a tiger when you make that face!"_ _  
"Since when are tigers something to laugh at?" she raised an eyebrow._ _  
He stopped laughing, "Oh, um, never?"_  
_She felt a smirk spread across her face, "Exactly." She leaned forward and kissed him ferociously, "Now," she said after she was sure he was breathless, "what were you saying?"  
His emerald eyes were dazed, "I don't remember..."_

Jenny sighed, "I miss you..."

* * *

"Oh darling girl," her mum sighed into Jenny's hair, "I missed ye so! Why do ye not come and visit me?"

Her daughter grinned, "Your intern is Scottish, isn't she?"

The fair-haired healer smiled back, "How can ye tell, lass?"

"Your accent is as thick as it is after we've spent the whole summer at the island," Jenny laughed. She then turned to hug her cousin, "Dearest Red! I've missed you!"

Her freckled nose wrinkled, "Your mum's right, you really should visit us once in a while."

Jenny stuck her tongue out at the titian-haired girl and turned instead to her new husband, "Wood! So glad you could make it!"

"Well, it was the only choice ye know... yer cousin told me ye've started flying again." His eyes twinkled merrily, "Dying to get you in the air and see if yer still as good as I remember."

She embraced him briefly, "Well, maybe we'll break out the brooms in the morning, hm?"

He chuckled, "Yer on, Prewett."

"Luna, could you show Ginny and Oliver up to the attic? I'll take Mum to her room." Jenny led her mum to the little guest room next to her own. "It's not much, but it's home," she said as she opened the door.

"It's lovely, darling," the older witch replied, looking out the window. "Ye were right, the country here is stunning."

"Wait till I take you flying on Friday," she smiled, "It's spectacular from the air."

Turning towards her daughter, "I saw Harry at St. Mungo's recently. He's been bringing in a lot of injured partners."

Jenny avoided her mother's gaze, "Oh?"

"I know ye still love him, lass," she looked back outside, "I thought it only fair to tell ye he's been seeing a lot of Maisse. They went flying together."

The redhead turned white as a sheet, "Let me know if I can get you anything, Mum, I need to finish getting dinner ready." She exited, closing the door behind her:

_The cool air felt marvelous as they flew into the air, the ground quickly receding. She buried her face in his back as the wind whipped their cloaks about. Finally Jenny raised her head and looked down at the ground, "I love to fly." she sighed.  
He turned his head, "Me too." he called back._

_All too soon he pointed the broom back down. Finally they stood together on the firm ground again, "That was wonderful, Harry, thank you." She threw my arms around him, "I've missed flying so much!" Jenny pulled back as she realized what she'd done, "Sorry, I am a bit impulsive occasionally."  
He blushed, "I don't mind."  
"We should get back for dinner." She released her hair, combing her fingers through it.  
"Jenny?" he looked at her hesitantly.  
"Harry?" She raised an eyebrow inquisitively.  
"Would you mind if... I..." he cleared his throat.  
She placed her hands on his shoulders and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him softly, "Thank you for the ride, we should do it again."  
"Yes," he breathed, "definitely."_

She leaned against the door frame, "Maisse of all people?"

After everyone had gone to bed that night she sat down at her writing desk, doodling all over a spare bit of parchment trying to decide what to say:

_Charlie,  
Mum and Ginny and Wood are here for the Thanksgiving holiday. So good to see them all... Tomorrow evening Alex, Professor Winterberry, and the Headmaster will all be coming for dinner. Should be interesting in our tiny cottage, Alex thinks I'm mad._

_Ginny looks radiantly happy, I'm so pleased for her. Wood really is an excellent match. He's shockingly devoted to her, it's charming._

_Mum looks amazing as always, I don't think she ever ages. I'm trying to convince her to take over the local hospital, but I know she never will. She mentioned seeing Harry. Apparently he and Maisse have gotten erm, very close? I have to admit, I'm a bit bothered. It shouldn't affect me this way, I mean... I'm healing. Or at least, I thought I was. Oi, honestly I'm completely "freaking out" as my students say. I am completely and horrifically jealous. And depressed. When am I going to be over him, Charlie? I thought I could do this... but even after everything I can't shake him. She's a lovely witch... you don't think...?_

_Wish you were here.  
Love,  
Jenny_

* * *

"Good Lord, woman," Alex laughed, "Are ye feeding an army?"

She looked up from where she was basting the turkey, "Well, there will be eight adults."

"And again with the no magic," he shook his dark head, "You are the craziest witch I've ever met. Where are your guests?"

"Luna took them on a tour of town." She blew a stray strand of hair out of her eyes, "They should be back at about the same time as Professor Winterberry and Headmaster Jackson arrive."

"Which is?" he looked around at the vast quantity of food covering every surface in the kitchen.

"Half an hour," she pushed the turkey back into the oven and sat down, "Who knew Thanksgiving was so much work?"

He grinned at her, "The pilgrims?"

Jenny gave him a wry smile, "Haha. Would you mind watching things while I run upstairs and change?"

"Perhaps I could be persuaded," he raised a dark eyebrow suggestively.

She smacked him with a dish towel and started to leave the room but he grabbed her hips and pulled her to him. "Alex!"

He gave her a wicked grin and kissed her heatedly, "Just takin' the payment in advance." His blue eyes grew concerned as she just stared at him.

Jenny burst into tears and ran out of the room and up the stairs, she closed the door and leaned back against it. Slowly she melted into a puddle on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably.

A few minutes later Ginny knocked on the door, "Jay? Can I come in?"

She stood up and opened the door, still shaking, "You're back early."

Her cousin came in and shut the door, "No, we're not, Alex said you've been up here for half an hour getting dressed." She frowned, "What is going on?"

Jenny told her what her mum had said, "I don't know what to do, Gin, nothing releases his hold."

Ginny smirked, "Then obviously you haven't done what I told you to do, because that is one sexy Scot down there."

She laughed through her tears, "No, I haven't, nor do I intend to. He is a wonderful friend and I want him to stay that way."

"You are mad, woman, you know that?" Ginny hugged her, "Come along, your guests are all here."

"Headmaster Jackson, so glad you could come," Jenny shook the tall black man's hand.

"Pleased to be here," He replied, his South African accent coloring the words.

"As am I," Professor Winterberry ran an nervous hand through his honey blonde hair, "Thank you for the invite." The tall Aussie smiled shyly.

"Did you get to meet everyone?" She looked around.

"Yes I believe we have met everyone," the headmaster replied.

"Then please everyone make your way to the dining room, it will be a tight squeeze, I'm afraid." She bit her lip anxiously as they all tried to sit down. There was much shifting of chairs, laughter, and quiet chit chat for a few moments until everyone finally found a seat. "In honour of this lovely American tradition I would like everyone to hold hands and bow your heads for grace." Everyone complied, chuckling, "O gracious Maker, thank you for all things you have created. Especially the wonderful food and friends before us. We want to say thank you for the year that is ending and the new one to begin soon. Please bless the friends and family present, and those far away. Amen." She smiled broadly, "Alright everyone, tuck in!"

The tight quarters produced a few minor elbow incidents, but all in all it was a merry gathering. Jenny was almost sad to see it end, but she breathed a sigh of relief when it was indeed finally over. As she drifted off to sleep that night she had one stray thought escape, _please bless Harry, even though he broke my heart._


	10. Chapter 10: Flying

******This is a fanfic all characters etc. belong to JK Rowling with the exception of Jenny Prewett, Alex MacCrimmon, and Maisse Pottinger******

* * *

Harry walked the halls of St. Mungo's like he'd done every day for almost two weeks. Since his first lunch with Maisse, he'd seen her everyday. For Harry, it was nice to have some one to talk to that had no ulterior motives, just wanted to be friends - she had enough problems of her own. Harry and Maisse had become good mates and it was a nice change of pace for him.

Hanging out with Maisse also gave him an excuse to not to have to go troll the pubs for witches; a task that, sadly, Ron hadn't given up. Luckily, Ron knew nothing of Maisse and Charlie, but Hermione did. Hermione thought it was a good idea for the two of them to spend time together. She thought they could help each other and indeed they were. The one time that the four of them actually had off, they spent an evening together at Grimauld Place drinking too much and trying to figure out how to get Mrs. Black's picture off the wall.

Harry was laughing at the memory of Mrs. Black yelling at her great-niece, Maisse and Maisse yelling back when he arrived at Maisse's new office - The Room of Records. He knocked on the door.

_Knock knock_

"Maisse?" Harry stuck his head through the cracked door.

"Oh, Harry! Hi!" Maisse was surrounded by boxes of records all trying to walk away from her. Maisse was trying to freeze them, but it wasn't working so well."

"Stupefy!" Harry froze the boxes.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Maisse asked, exasperated.

"Because you over think everything," Harry smiled, "Ready to go?"

"Go? Where are we going?" Maisse looked perplexed.

"Out, come on, I know you've been in her all day," he motioned to the door, "you need some fresh air."

They left St. Mungo's through the main entrance with all the other healers leaving for the day. Harry'd hidden their brooms under his invisibility cloak just out the door. He pulled his out first.

"I thought I'd look silly walking the halls with two brooms," he shrugged.

"What are we doing tonight, Harry?" Maisse wondered

"Flying, of course," he answered.

"Ok.... Well, you said you had two brooms?"

Harry reached down and pulled out her broom, "Right here. Draco let me in to your flat to get it."

"Where are we flying?"

Harry took out his wand and pointed at Maisse, he said nothing, but she suddenly disappeared. Harry then pointed his wand at himself. The same thing happened.

"Harry, I can see your outline," she was amazed.

"Good, then it worked," Harry was pleased with himself, "I've been working on an invisibility spell that will let other wizards see your outline. I've been working on it for Blaize and I to use, but figured I'd test it out tonight." Harry mounted his broom, "Ready?"

Maisse did the same and they both took to the air. Maisse followed Harry's lead through London and over the Thames, which they followed for miles - Harry leading sometimes, Maisse leading other times. Eventually they slowed to a pace where they flew side by side.

"You don't have to do this," Maisse said just loud enough for Harry to hear her over the wind.

"Do what?" Harry asked.

"Entertain me every night, or check on me everyday, I am fine," She explained.

"Oh, I know you are," Harry chuckled, "You are just fun to be around."

"I keep your mind off of Jenny?"

"No, not at all," he shook his head, "you don't have an agenda when it comes to Jenny or anything really. I think of Jenny, but the happy things, not the sad times. Plus, I like helping you keep your mind off of your problems."

"Ahh, the old Harry Potter Savior complex has come back, has it?" she teased.

That was a sensitive subject to Harry. Many years ago, when the Ministry was trying to discredit him, this was one tactic they used. They spread lies about him - he was an attention seeker, Savior complex, was unbalanced. Harry quickly changed the subject, "Speaking of your problems, have you heard from him?"

Maisse pulled up short on her broom, taking Harry by surprise he had to turn around to reach her. She was floating in mid-air, laughing.

"The great Gryffindor seeker missed that!"

"Very funny, do you want to head back" He asked.

"Yes, we are pretty far down river and I do have to be in early tomorrow. Healer Prewett would probably love it if I was late. She hasn't been very happy with me these past two weeks, and, as she deals with scheduling, well, need I say more?"

Harry and Maisse flew back toward London in silence for a while. Harry was enjoying the feeling of flying, the freedom it allowed him. His mind drifted towards Jenny and and all the times they'd gone flying. Her auburn hair flying freely. She was a sight, he smiled, she really would love to fly over London he thought .

"Thinking of Jenny?" Maisse asked, "You always get the same look on your face when you think of her."

"So, I asked first - Charlie, have you heard from him?" Harry changed the subject. Neither really liked to talk about Charlie or Jenny, their friendship wasn't based on helping the other through a difficult situation. They, well Harry, did truly enjoy her company, her friendship, but sometimes, one had to ask about the thousand pound hippogriff that was always with them.

"I have gotten a few letters from him since I got back. One written the day we had lunch. Mostly the same - He misses me, he's sorry, he loves me, what can he do to make it right." Maisse shook his head, "He'd talked to Zina, but hadn't had the test done yet. He did ask for more details about the Center in Switzerland and if I had a contact there."

"Have you written him back?"

"Yes, I didn't say much of any importance though; I told him about my new assignment in the records room and did get him the information about the Center, but nothing else. Shame this had to happen now really, while I still have weekly exams that are brutal, and my last rotation is mind numbing, I seem to more free time than ever."

"Did you tell him that?"

"No!" Maisse exclaimed, "I need him in Romania figuring things out. I do not need him here in London confusing me."

Clouds darkened the sky above threatening rain. They were probably about 10 minutes from Maisse's flat when Harry challenged "Race you!" and took off before Maisse could even respond.

Harry was leaning against the door to Maisse's building when she finally arrive, his invisibility spell removed. As Maisse dismounted her broom, he pointed his wand at her and removed her spell.

"Thanks," She looked at her arms, "nice spell!"

"So, did you tell Charlie you loved him in those letters?"

"No, Harry," she huffed, "I just said that my feelings hadn't changed. So, How about you? Have you decided to finally write to Jenny?"

"Awe Maisse, not you too?" Harry whined

"Fair is Fair my friend," She smiled.

"No, I am not going to write to her, Maisse." Harry admitted, "I am going to let her live her life in peace."

"But you love her..."

"Indeed I do, but too much has happened I'm afraid. I will just keep trying to move on, though it doesn't seem possible."

"I know the feeling,," she agreed and turned to walk up the stairs to her flat, "Oh, I just remembered, Draco is actually off for a few nights, well, working regular hours, wanna come over on Thursday for dinner and a few rounds of Wizard chess?"

"Yeah, sounds good," Harry started to leave, but the mention of Draco reminded him, "Maisse, the Ministry's Winter Solstice ball is coming up. Would you go with me?"

"Isn't it a bit early for that," she asked, "about a month away?"

"Yes, but I just remembered, Please don't make me go alone again this year,' he begged.

"Alright, I'll go," she sighed. "I'll see you Thursday." And she proceeded up the stairs to her flat.

Harry decided to walk to the Leaky Cauldron and floo home rather than apparate or fly. He was just in to the mood to walk for a bit.

_You're practically married, Ron teased, just ask her for bloody sake and see if she can set me up with someone._

_The Yule Ball, Harry thought. He'd been so nervous to ask Jenny, even though they'd been dating for two years._

_"But this is like a real date Ron," Harry confessed, "Not meeting in the library or by the lake. What if she doesn't like to dance, do you think she'd say no?"_

_Ron just shook his head and mumbled, "idiot," under his breath as he walked away._

He'd hadn't been nervous at all to ask Maisse. It was like asking his sister out to lunch, if he had a sister that is.


	11. Chapter 11: Despair

******This is a fanfic all characters etc. belong to JK Rowling with the exception of Jenny Prewett, Alex MacCrimmon, and Maisse Pottinger******

Jenny tried valiantly Friday morning to appear cheerful, "Alright, let's go flying!" She enthused as everyone finished breakfast.

"Is Alex coming?" Ginny asked.

"Aye, Alex is coming," he answered walking into the kitchen. "Wood promised to show me some new moves."

"One Scotsman to another," Oliver grinned, "Though I canna teach you how to beat Jenny, she's the fastest of us all, even faster than Harry." His chocolate eyes grew wide, "Bullocks."

Ginny smacked the back of his head, "Idiot."

"Shall we go then?" Jenny asked, heading for the door, summoning her cloak and broom with a thought. The second she got outside she hopped on her broom and flew straight up into the air. The cool air caressed her flushed cheeks and she finally was able to breathe again. She sensed the others taking to the air behind her:

_"You made the team? That's brilliant!" Harry's green eyes were bright._  
_"Are you sure?" She asked cockily, "You know I'm faster than you, right?"_  
_"Oh, getting a bit full of yourself, aren't you?" He held out his hand, "Accio broom!"_  
_She already had her broom, "Who's full of themselves, Mr. Potter?" She raised an eyebrow as his broom floated into his hand, "Well then, let's do it." She mounted her broom._  
_"On your mark, get set.... GO!" He yelled and they shot into the air, neck and neck for the first two minutes or so. "Haha, giving up already Prewett?" He called over his shoulder._  
_"Not on your life, Potter!" She zoomed ahead of him and hit the tree line first. She jumped off her broom and did a dance of victory._  
_Harry dismounted more slowly, "You beat me," he looked stunned. "No one's ever beat me before."_  
_She felt a wave of worry wash over her, "You don't mind, do you?"_  
_He laughed, "Are you kidding? It's fabulous!" he pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly._

Jenny sighed and slowed down, doing lazy circles above the trees. _Why fight it? _She thought. _It's a losing battle after all_. In her mind she conjured up her favorite memory of Harry. Lying under the old oak by the lake, she felt a smile touch her lips. A stolen moment in a world of progressive chaos:

_They lay side by side, hands entwined, her leg tangled with his. "When this is all over," she looked over at him, "What are we going to do with ourselves?"_  
_"That's easy," he replied, "I'm going to become an Auror and you'll teach here at Hogwarts."_  
_She rolled her eyes, "That's not what I meant."_  
_He maneuvered so that he was up on one elbow looking down at her, "I know." He grinned, "that part is even easier."_  
_"Is it?" she bit her lip._  
_He stared at her lip, "Yes, it is." He leaned down and kissed her gently. Then sighed and pulled her to him, increasing the intensity so that her body felt like it was on fire._  
_"Oi! That's my cousin you're snogging, back off!" Ron called from the lake, breaking the spell._

"Jenny?" her Mum's voice broke her trance, "Are ye alright, love?"

"I'm sure I'll be fine, Mum," she smiled weakly.

"Alex seems like a good lad." She turned her fair head to look for him, "Will ye not consider him seriously?"

"I've tried, Mum, really I have... it's just..." her voice broke, "I have only ever been in love with one man... and he's not that man."

Her mother winced, "I was really hoping it would fade with time, but I'm starting to think it willna... Maybe ye should go see him."

Jenny shook her head, "No, I can't. Especially not now, not if he's... moved on. I won't ruin his happiness, Mum. I love him too much for that."

"But ye willna have Alex either?" her blue eyes were sad.

"No, he deserves better than that." She brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Aye... but love comes in many forms, sweetling, remember that."

* * *

"It was so wonderful to have you all here," Jenny hugged each in turn, "Please come again soon. I miss you all so much."

"We'll try," Ginny said, "But our schedules are so unpredictable. Mum would kill me if we didn't spend Christmas with them. Maybe we'll try for before Spring Training."

"It was good te see ye, Speedy," Oliver grinned, "Nice to know ye haven't gone soft on me."

"I love you, Mum." She hugged her again, tightly.

"I love you too, darling Jenny," her eyes were full of tears, "Yer Dad would have been so proud of ye, doing it all on yer own this way."

"Give my love to everyone," Jenny responded as they grabbed the floo powder.  
"Ivy Cottage!" they all called.

Suddenly, she was alone with her thoughts.


	12. Chapter 12: An Unexpected Visitor

****This is a fanfic all characters etc. belong to JK Rowling with the exception of Jenny Prewett, Alex MacCrimmon, and Maisse Pottinger****

* * *

Jenny looked around her Victorian sitting room, enjoying the soft browns, creams, and blues. She sighed, she was attempting to re-read Wuthering Heights for her next session with Gwen, but couldn't focus. Maybe a cup of tea will help, she thought and rose to go to the kitchen. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, she furrowed her brows and went to open it.

"Hi Jenny!" her handsome cousin grinned at her.

"CHARLIE!" She threw her arms around him.

"Wow! What a greeting!" he looked amused.

"I've missed you so! What in the world are you doing here?" she tilted her head inquiringly.

"I can't just come to visit?" He joked.

She raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "Nope."

"Yeah, you're right..." he rubbed a hand over his red hair. "I'm in the states working for a while."

"This must have something to do with those dragon rumours..." she frowned, "but excuse me, I'm being rude, please come in." She opened the door wider and ushered him towards the sitting room.

"Thanks, thought you'd never ask," he walked into the sitting room and sat down on a chair. "It does, but you know I really can't talk about that."

Jenny stuck her tongue out at him, "Of course not."

"Cute, Jenny." he said sarcastically.

She grinned, "You know you missed me."

"I did... it has been what, since Percy's wedding at least?" he asked.

"Yes,"she sat down on the settee sighing, "I just... can't go back, you know? Bill and Fleur did bring the girls last year in the spring, that was lovely... but until Ginny came I hadn't seen anyone since I moved."

Charlie nodded, "I went to see Ginny, I was just in London, but forgot they were here. What was the occasion for her visit?"

She giggled,"An American holiday, Thanksgiving. I decided to entice them over with mass quantities of food."

"You cooked?" he laughed, "Isn't that were all the yanks sit and eat until they can't move?"

"Exactly! It was marvelous. I invited two of the professors and the Headmaster from the Institute as well."

"WOW!" he exclaimed, looking around the small cottage, "Did they all fit, did you have to enlarge the place or did you do what mum does, make everyone eat outside?"

"Somehow we all fit," she got a bit defensive, "It's not quite as small as it looks, you know. And we're all adults, with a bit of cooperation we made it work."

He raised an eyebrow, "Mmm, hmmm, ok Jenny. So who all was here? Ginny, Oliver, your mum...Anyone else, like say Alex?"

"Alex was one of the professors, yes... and Nathaniel, the herbology professor and the Headmaster as well." She repeated, waiting for what came next.

He grinned, "So, you had Alex meet your mum huh?"

Jenny rolled her eyes, "Yes, Alex met Mum... as did Nathaniel and Headmaster Jackson. She also spent time with Luna." She finished sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes in response, "What did aunt Ella think of Alex?"

"Mum loves him," she replied grudgingly, "everyone does. He's a good guy, Charlie, but that doesn't... I just..." Jenny tugged on her braid nervously,"We're friends."

"Aww, Jenny, why won't you at least try to move on? I know you, you haven't really tried." He said chidingly.

She rubbed her eyes as the tears began to fall, "I have... I really have" she whispered.

Charlie moved to sit by her, putting his arm around her, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry... I hate it when you cry Jenny. I didn't mean to touch a nerve... Something must have happened this weekend?"

"I just don't think I can do it. The thought of him with someone else just feels like an arrow through the heart... it NEVER gets better. Every time I think it's getting better," she buried her face in her hands, "Something happens and I'm back where I started."

Charlie sounded bewildered, "With some one else? Who? Harry?"

"Harry and Maisse, Merlin's beard, didn't you get the post I sent?" Her voice raised as she started to lose her temper.

"Yes I got it..." He shook his head, "Didn't you hear me say I was in London?"

Jenny stared at him, eyes wide, "Did you see her?" Her voice trembled, and him...?

"I did. I decided to go see her. This distance that she imposed wasn't helping me, or her I think. I arrived unannounced at her flat. Harry was there... playing wizard chess with Draco."

"Oh Hades!" she sobbed.

He gave her an exasperated look, "Would you let me finish... I was concerned too after getting your letter and then seeing that cozy scene. But she and I talked and they are not together. She's been spending time with him, as friends."

"You're sure?"

"VERY sure. I am not happy about how much time she is spending with him - you know what I think of the bloke - especially because of all that she and I have going on, I feel that she is vulnerable right now. She assures me there is nothing going on either side. They are just friends." He said it with an air of certainty. "Hopefully, we'll have our issues resolved soon and she won't ... lean on him so much."

Jenny bit her lip, "Alright. I trust you." She opted to change the subject, "Do you need somewhere to stay?"

He rubbed her shoulders comfortingly, "I do! You read my mind. Listen though, one more thing about Harry-"

"Charlie..."

He looked at her nervously, "Well, he is…"

"...taking Maisse to the ... Winter Solstice Ball on Friday." He grimaced, waiting for her reaction.

"Ball... he's taking her to a ball..." Her blue eyes went flat, "Let me show you to your room."

Charlie sighed, "Jenny.... come on, trust me, I trust her. I just spent two days with her and am seeing her again on Tuesday."

"Tuesday?" She was puzzled.

"Yes, we are having the test for Rory on Tuesday at St. Mungo's. She's agreed to be there with me."

"Oh good, I'm glad that she agreed to go. That's a very good sign," She replied a little stiffly, "Anyway, the guest room is this way. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen. Can I get you anything?" She avoided his eyes.

He grabbed her arm, "Look Jen, I'm not a big Harry Potter fan for what he's done to you. But if you are this miserable, still love him, then maybe you should write to him..."

She looked at him, miserable, "It's not that simple, Charlie, and you know it. He hasn't contacted me in two years. Obviously he's moved on."

"Look, I don't give a damn about Harry. I care about you! This is killing you. You need to make a decision. Find out what's going on with him or start living..." he drifted off, frustration evident all over his face, "You are not living Jenny, you are a mess!"

"Thanks." she glared up at him, then turned, " Your room is there. I'll talk to you in the morning Charlie, I'm not up to this right now."

"Ok, Jenny I'll stop. two more questions though," she looked at him expectantly, "Umm... can you tell me where the shadier wizards hang out in the states?" He looked embarrassed.

She raised an eyebrow, "Southern California around L.A. and in New York.

"Thanks, I'll start in LA tonight..."

"Tonight?" she was surprised.

He nodded, "Yeah, might as well... work, ya know..."

"If you say so... sleep is good too..." Jenny gave him a skeptical look, "What was your other question?"

"You look like you could use some fun...So, since I 'm here...Why don't you get Luna and Alex and 2 other friends and we can have a game of 3 a side quidditch. You do have friends here right?" He winked at her.

"Pfft. Yes, of course I have friends." She replied, exasperated.

"So how about tomorrow morning?" he suggested, trying to convince her, "You don't work on Sundays do you?"

Jenny sighed deeply, "No, I don't. Alright, I'll arrange it."

"Hey, we could play on the same side and show your yank friends how quidditch is really played," he grabbed her in a bear hug," but that wouldn't be really fair would it?" He whispered, "I'm happy I'm here Jenny. I'll back off on Harry - promise."

"Thanks," she smiled, "It's good to have you here..." as she walked off she muttered, "Living is overrated anyway."

"Not as overrated as you think Jenny Prewett!" Charlie called and closed the door to the room. Then yelled, "RAVENCLAW BLUE!"

She burst into giggles, "You better believe it cuz! Ravies never say die!"


	13. Chapter 13: Rumors

****This is a fanfic all characters etc. belong to JK Rowling with the exception of Jenny Prewett, Alex MacCrimmon, and Maisse Pottinger****

It was late Friday night when Harry and Blaize finally gave up for the day. This assignment had been discouraging for Harry. He had become accustomed to quickly finding and apprehending his marks. This was taking longer, much longer. Each night he went to bed with a sinking feeling that they were missing some piece to the puzzle. Just when they thought they were close to the smugglers, they'd vanish in thin air. Like they were apparating out of the country; Which, Harry thought as he entered St. Mungo's, was next to impossible. It took a very powerful witch or wizard to apparate to another country. Very few could do it. He could, it was a requirement for his section of Aurors.

Harry tried to shake the day off as he approached Maisse's office. He didn't want his bad day to affect his conversation with her. He knew it wouldn't be good to begin with. He was worried about her. He didn't think Charlie would have stayed the night. He was worried that Charlie was leading her on.

"Harry," a deep voice called that he recognized as Kingsley Shacklebolt. He was standing outside of Maisse's office.

"Kingsley?" Harry was surprised to find him here this late, "Is everything ok? What are you doing at St. Mungo's?

"Blaize stopped by with your report for the day and I wanted to talk to you about it." His boss answered.

"Here?" Harry was confused why his boss was standing here of all places waiting for him.

"Well, yes, Harry," Kingsley smiled approvingly, "I know you have been seeing a lot of Maisse Pottinger. Blaize mentioned I could probably find you here."

"Oh, uh..."

"Things have changed with your assignment, Harry." he went on, "I am still waiting for a few details to be worked out, but I feel the need to send you overseas to work on this. We have been given a credible lead and I want you to follow it."

"Sure, Kingsley," Harry shuffled his feet and looked at Maisse's closed door, "Will Blaize be coming with me?"

"No, he is going to stay here and work things from this end. As I said, I need to work out the details, but you should be prepared to me away for an extended period," He looked at Maisse's door too, "I don't think you'll have to leave until after the Winter Solstice Ball though."

"What?"

"I assume you are taking Miss Pottinger?" He asked.

"Why... yes...but -"

"Harry," Kingsley put his hand on Harry's arm. They'd become quite close in the aftermath of the Final Battle. Harry used to turn to him for advice on how to handle things, "I think it is wonderful that you are trying to move on. It is about time and I understand that Miss Pottinger is a lovely girl."

Just as Harry was about to correct him on his assumption, Maisse's door opened:

"Harry!" She looked at Kingsley, "I thought I heard voices out here. I didn't need mean to interrupt."

"Good Evening, Miss Pottinger," Kingsley said, "You're not interrupting anything. I'm Harry's boss, Kingsley Shacklebolt. It's a pleasure to meet you." He extended his hand.

Maisse shook his hand, "Minister, it is nice to meet you as well."

"Well, Harry and I were finished talking, I'll leave you two to your evening. Good night Miss Pottinger, Harry." Kingsley turned and left quickly.

"What was that all about?" Maisse asked Harry as they walked back into her office.

Harry took his usual seat on the corner of her desk, "He thinks we're dating!" Harry was numb.

"Charlie said people were talking," She closed the door behind her and walked to her desk and sat before continuing, "That is part of the reason he came last night."

"Really?" Harry suddenly didn't want to talk to Maisse about Charlie; he wanted to know what people were saying about them. He hated being the topic of gossip, "What are they saying about us?"

"I don't know and I didn't really ask because I don't care, Harry. Charlie actually thought there was something going on, that perhaps you had feelings for me, romantic, ya know?"

"Ridiculous!" Harry rolled his eyes.

"I know, anyway, I set him straight on that and you, Harry, shouldn't care what people say anyway."

"I know old habits die hard. So," He picked up an apple off her desk, she always had fruit around, and "Why did Charlie come last night?" He took a bite to try to hide the disgust in his voice.

"To talk, to see if I was ok," she flipped through the papers on her desk separating them into two piles, "To ask me to help him get an appointment for a test for Rory at St. Mungo's and to be there when the test is done."

"What?" Harry exclaimed, "Hasn't he put you through enough, Maisse? How much more are you going to take?"

"Harry," Maisse gasped

"No, I mean it Maisse! I have sat next to listening to how much you love him, how much he's hurt you. I've held your hand while you've cried, done everything I could to distract you and yet, he shows up with some ridiculous notion we are dating and then asks you to not only facilitate the blood tests to find out if he's a father, but he wants you to hold his hand through the process?" Harry stood up and looked at his friend, "and you jump right back into bed with him! Any one who loves you would never ask all of that from you. He's leading you on Maisse at best or using you at worst."

From the look on her face, he knew he'd crossed a line. They'd listen to each other talk about Jenny and Charlie for a month and never judged the other. That was the beauty of their friendship. Harry had just judged Maisse. Maybe it was his evening with Draco, knowing he wasn't the only one who felt as he did, maybe it was the day he'd had, but he just couldn't keep his thoughts to himself right now.

Maisse slowly stood up, keeping her hands on her desk, and spoke calmly, forcefully, "You listen to me Harry Potter, I am not your latest rescue project, you are not my personal savior. You are my friend, and I didn't ask for your opinion, but, since we are sharing them, you have no room to talk. You sit her, pining away for Jenny Prewett and doing nothing. Have you even tried to get her back? You say you love her, but what have you done to prove it to her? You, Harry, are the one who let her walk away. When your dim-witted brain realized what you'd let go, what did you do - NOTHING!" Maisse's voice was getting louder, angrier, "So, don't you dare sit here and judge Charlie. He loves me. I know it and at least he is trying to do something to make this right. You may not approve, but he is trying to right a situation that he had no previous knowledge of. What are you doing Harry about Jenny? Moping! Saying you don't want to complicate her life. What if she wants her life complicated. What if she wants you back? She may have walked away, but you pushed her out!"

Harry stormed out of her office. Let the gossip mongers make what they wanted out of that he thought. Harry was angry. He knew he was right about Charlie, but that wasn't what made him angry, he knew Maisse was right about him.

----

Harry didn't see Maisse for the rest of the weekend. He assumed she was with Charlie. Blaize was putting feelers out with some of his contacts trying to decide what their next move was. He only had the rest of the week to work with Blaize, he was still waiting to hear where he was going, but he knew he was leaving on Saturday, the day after the Winter Solstice Ball.

Harry had a lot of free time on his hands this weekend. He tried to avoid free time otherwise he'd sit and think about Jenny. Maisse really was right; he'd pushed Jenny out with his actions. If he'd just talk to her once he'd realized what he'd done, everything might be alright now. They might be together. He really was a prat. He needed to do something, but what? He could write to her...tell her he was sorry. He could go see her. No, that would be too much. He really wasn't sure what he should do, but he did know what he needed to do now. He sat at his kitchen table and summoned parchment and a quill.

_Maisse -_

_I am sorry about Friday night. You were right._

_Friends?_

_Harry_

"Kreacher?" he said

_Crack_

"Yes Master," Kreacher appeared out of thin air.

"Please post this letter for me," he folded up the letter, wrote Maisse's name on the front and handed it to his house elf.

"Yes Master," he looked at the letter and squealed with glee, "Ahh, the young Black Mistress." He looked at Harry, "Perhaps we will have another Mistress from the Black line here soon?

"KREACHER!" Harry barked as the house elf disappeared.

-----

Later that night a larger blue parrot swooped into the sitting room where Harry was with a letter tied to its leg.

"Well, hello there?" Harry looked curiously at the bird and untied the letter. The bird didn't leave.

_Harry -_

_Apology accepted. The test is set for Tuesday. I am going to be there. I know you can't and don't approve, but I really could use my friend back. Dinner Monday? My Treat!_

_This is Lear, a Hyacinth Macaw. I overheard your conversation with Minister Shacklebolt and know you're leaving soon. I can't bare the thought of us not being able to talk and I know you no longer have an owl. Consider it an early Christmas gift or a peace offering or both._

_See you Monday night at my flat._

_Maisse_

Harry re-read the letter and looked at the bird. He smiled.

"Hello Lear, Welcome home"

"Hello" the bird squawked at him.

Only Maisse could send me a bird that could talk back he thought.


	14. Chapter 14: Quidditch & Coffee

****This is a fanfic all characters etc. belong to JK Rowling with the exception of Jenny Prewett, Alex MacCrimmon, Maisse Pottinger, and the Magical Institute including staff****Sunday late morning--

* * *

"That was brilliant!" Charlie exclaimed, throwing his arm around his cousin, "I have to say, I'm impressed. You have learned a few things since we last played together."

"Harry taught me..." she faltered, "So everyone, what shall we do now?"

Ashley Smith, the DADA teacher spoke up, "I vote we go to Joe and Jane's."

"The what?" Charlie furrowed his brows.

Jenny laughed, "It's a coffee house, dear cuz, welcome to America."

"You've never been to a coffee house?" the tall brunette looked shocked, "but how can you live without coffee?"

Now it was Charlie's turn to laugh, "We drink tea in England mostly."

"Oh, right," she blushed.

"Joe and Jane's it is," Nathaniel smiled at Ashley, "we must educate our friend Charlie here."

"I'd say we were pretty fairly matched," Alex said, slipping his arm around Jenny's raised an eyebrow, "You mean Charlie and I were, right? Because if I remember correctly, Professor MacCrimmon, you were miles behind me." She giggled, maneuvering away from him to link arms with Luna instead.

Once they reached the coffee house they found a large table near the back, close to the musicians corner. Alex went up to place coffee orders for everyone, Nathaniel assisting. Luna and Ashley were deep in conversation about Luna's latest article, so Jenny turned to her cousin.

"Well, what do you think of Alex?"

He looked at her, surprised at her directness, "Well, he's a decent quidditch player... nice guy."

"Told you," she sighed, "Everyone likes him."

Nathaniel returned to the table carrying a pair of drinks, "Here Luna, this one's for you," he smiled shyly at the pretty blonde.

Jenny almost hit herself, he likes Luna! How did I not see that before? She's the only person that charming Aussie is shy with, "Ashley, how is your family doing?" She attempted to distract her friend in order to give Luna and Nathaniel a chance to talk.

"I'll just go help Alex with the drinks," Charlie excused himself.

As she listened to Ashley ramble on about her parents horse ranch in Montana she watched her cousin speaking to Alex. I wonder what they're talking about? she thought. Oh well, he'll tell me later if he wants me to know.

* * *

Sunday afternoon--

_Dear Harry, Bet you thought you'd seen the last of me, hm?_

Jenny groaned and crumpled the piece of parchment, adding it to the growing pile under her desk. She impatiently tossed her auburn braid over her shoulder, there has to be a way to do this... She chewed on her lip thoughtfully, then tried again:

_Dear Harry, They say that time heals all wounds, even broken hearts. I have been waiting two years for mine to heal, yet it won't. I've longed to write you dozens of times... but you know me, stubborn to a fault. I don't like to own up to mistakes, especially now... so long after the fact._

_I was wrong, Harry, to accuse you of loving them more than me. I have finally realized, that it wasn't that you loved them more, just that you needed your new family to help you heal. I may never forgive myself for forcing you to choose so childishly, but you see... I was so afraid that the truth was that... you didn't want me anymore._

_So I took myself out of the equation, attempting to protect myself. I've always done that rather well, as you know, protecting myself from emotions... distancing myself from them. This time I put an entire ocean between us and it has done nothing but make me miserable. Mum always_ _warned me that my fears would haunt me, she was right. You have haunted my dreams every night since I left. If a dream is a wish your heart makes, my heart wishes for you only, Harry James Potter._

_I am sure that you have moved on, it has been two years after all. If you could find it in your heart to forgive me... please do. I expect nothing from this letter, except the knowledge that I finally told you the truth. You are it for me. My heart is yours, always._

_Love,_

_Jenny_

Her hands shook as she signed her name. Always and forever. "As long as the stars doth shine..." she whispered. A knock on her door caused her to start, "Just a moment," she called, tucking the letter into a drawer.

"Hey Jenny, can I borrow a bottle of black ink?" Luna asked.

"Absolutely," she answered, smiling, "I think I hear someone at the door. It's in the top right drawer, help yourself." She walked out of the wandered over to the desk humming to herself and reached into the drawer. Her hand brushed a piece of parchment sticking out of another drawer, "What's this?" she pulled it out curiously. "Oh, it's finished. I should send it for her." She rolled it up and sealed it, "Here Gawain, off to Harry you go." She smiled, tying it on his leg, "It's about time those two made up."

* * *

"Luna?" Jenny called down the hall that evening, "Have you seen Gawain? He's been gone since this afternoon..."

"Oh yes," Luna popped her head out, "I sent him with your letter."

Her heart stopped, "My-my letter?" she spun around and ran for her desk. No, no! I wasn't sure if I even... it wasn't finished... She sank to her knees, what if he doesn't feel the same? Her breathing was ragged as she searched in vain for the piece of parchment. Suddenly, she realized something, it's going to be fine. If he doesn't love me still, he won't answer and nothing will change. She smiled, it is over. Finally. Out of my hands, if not my heart.


	15. Chapter 15: Winds of Change

Harry went home first before going to Maisse's. He wanted to shower and change, erase the day. It had been another awful day. Blaize had them apparating all over the country looking for a magical black market that they never found. The black markets moved regularly, and none of the information Blaize had acquired over the weekend was credible. So much for either of them being top of their field. Right now, they looked like a couple of Squibs trying to play quidditch - a joke.

Well, he thought, at least I'll be leaving for the States on Friday. He'd found out this morning where he was going, but still had little details. He hoped a change of scenery would equal a change of luck.

Clean and dressed in traditional wizards robes, Harry felt much better. He had a little while before Maisse would be off of work, so he thought he might actually take her advise and write to Jenny. He sat down at his desk in his room with a fresh piece of parchment in front of him and a quill in his hand. He stared at the paper. Nothing. Nothing came to mind.

"Oh this is ridiculous!" He said to himself and pushed away from his desk, still staring at the blank parchment. He almost wished he had Rita Skeeter's Quick-Quote Quill. It might help him write this letter. It sure came up with interesting fodder in the past.

He rolled back to the desk and wrote:

_Jenny- _

_How are you? How are the States and your new position? Are you enjoying teaching as much as you thought?_

_I'm still with the Aurors Office._

Now what?

He wondered. _What else could I say? Should I say? _

I can't do this, he thought. I've no idea how to write what I want to say. I want to tell her I am sorry; sorry she left, sorry I didn't come with her; sorry I didn't explain what happened as soon as I realized; sorry I didn't write sooner, sorry I didn't follow her. I couldn't put that in a letter… could I?

He folded up the letter, if he could call it that and put it in the pocket of his robes. Maybe Maisse could help me, he thought and left for her flat.

* * *

Harry was always amazed when he had dinner with Maisse. Amazed she could cook. He kept waiting for the army of House Elves to appear at some point. He knew that most were supposed to stay out of sight, but those in Maisse's family were free and could come and go as they pleased.

Over dinner they talked about Charlie and the test at St. Mungo's. Harry didn't say much, he really didn't approved of what Maisse was doing. Draco had mentioned that she'd been having a difficult time since Charlie left on Saturday, and both wizards agreed this test and her involvement could only end badly. Both were very worried about her. Draco tired to get Harry to promise to talk her out of going, but Harry wouldn't. He'd crossed that line with her once before and wouldn't do it again. He thought about talking to Hermione about it, but he wasn't sure it was his place. So instead, he just listened and nodded. He'd gotten good at nodding at the appropriate places when Hermione and Ron were having problems a few years ago.

"Maisse, I forgot to mention, I found out where I am going on Friday," Maisse had started repeating her concerns about Charlie so he thought it a good time to change the subject.

"Oh?" She sounded releived to be talking about something else.

"I am going to the states… interesting really."

"The states? Where?" she asked.

"Well, apparently I am going to be working on the same _project_ Charlie is, so I just need to set up a home base and take it from there," Harry wondered if she knew what Charlie was doing. He'd actually found out today that he'd be working with Charlie, but assumed that Charlie didn't know. It should be interesting as he couldn't stand the bloke right now but he didn't share any of this with Maisse.

"OH!: she sounded a bit surprise at the mention of Charlie, but clearly decided not to press for details, "Ok, well…will you be gone long?"

"At least through the end of the year," he told her, "but hopefully not much longer after that."

"Oh, Harry," she teased and rolled her eyes, "what am I going to do without you around?"

"I thought that is what Lear was for?" Harry smiled.

She smiled, "That's right, he is!" she giggled, "So how is Lear?"

Harry laughed, "Quite Happy. He lives in the kitchen now - Kreatcher talks to him all day"

"I bet _that's _a stimulating conversation," Maisse laughed with Harry, "So where are you staying in the states?"

"Oh, I don't know…" he rubbed his stubbly beard, "I hadn't thought of it, I'll probably just take a tent."

"You can't live like a nomad the whole time 'Harry! Why don't you stay at my parents in Annapolis. All the kids are gone and my parents are hardly ever around."

"A house would be nice," Harry sounded hopeful, "But I couldn't ask that of you-"

"Nonsense," Maisse cut him off and walked to her fireplace and through floo powder in before he could stop her, "Pottinger Home."

Harry still was not accustomed to talking through the floo network. It was so odd to see someone stick their face in a fireplace. He loved all things magic, but times like these he thought the muggle phone would be a nice addition to the wizarding world. Harry listened to Maisse, but could only hear one side of the conversation.

"Hi Daddy!" she sounded almost like a little girl.

"No no, everything is fine here"

"Yes, school is good and Draco is wonderful." now she sounded like herself - exasperated that she couldn't say what she wanted. Harry wondered if she got this specific mannerism from her father.

"Daddy-"

"Yes, I'm coming home for Christmas. Daddy, stop! I want to ask a favorr," she now spoke quickly, trying to get everything out before being interrupted again, "My friend Harry Potter is going to be working in the states for a few weeks. Could he stay in Annapolis at the house?"

"Oh, of course, I understand," she said after a long pause. Harry was now pacing behind her. The idea of a home was wonderful, but he wasn't sure this was the best idea, he probably was an imposition.

"Well that's a wonderful idea! No one will be there?" The enthusiasm was back in her voice, clearly her father told her something good., "Great Daddy. Thank you! I'll tell him, he's here now. I love you Daddy, see you in a few weeks."

Maisse pulled her face from the fire, wiped the ashes off and turned to Harry, "Well, turns out, Daddy has some business associates coming to Annapolis over the next few weeks so staying at the house there probably isn't the best idea."

"Oh," Harry replied a little disappointed, "I understand."

"BUT, you can stay at our ranch - Falling Star," She smiled, "No one will be there so you'll have the place to yourself. Daddy said he'd send some house elves to get the place ready for you and one or two will stay."

"Oh, Maisse, I can't ask that of you!" Harry was shocked by the generosity.

"It's all set, so don't back out now Harry Potter!" She tried to look stern, "And, if you are there for Christmas, you can come spend it with us in Annapolis."

"We'll see Maisse, " Harry shoved his hands into his pocket and felt his letter to Jenny. He'd almost forgotten it. He pulled out it out and looked at it.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Oh," Harry was embarrassed, "I started… well, I was going to write to Jenny, but can't seem to get very far."

"Harry! That's wonderful!" Maisse was clearly more happy about the idea than he was. Probably because he couldn't figure out what to say.

"I haven't been able to get very far and was wondering," Harry looked at his feet and mumbled, "could you help me?"

"Excuse me?" He knew she heard him, but was going to make him repeat it.

"Help me write the letter, Maisse."

"Oh, no, Harry. I'm not going to do that. That letter needs to be from you, in your own words. Not mine," Maisse shook her head, "Just tell her what you are feeling and it will be fine."

_

* * *

_

Jenny-

_How are you? How are the States and your new position? Are you enjoying teaching as much as you thought?_

_I'm still with the Aurors Office._

_I am sorry that you left, but I do hope you are happy - with everything. When you left, I was so, closed. Closed to everything. I didn't know how to tell you what I wanted. I could really only talk to Ron & Hermione. It was nothing you'd done, it was me. I have known this for sometime, but never had the courage to tell you. I wish I had come to see you and tell you this in person, but I didn't. I know you have built a fabulous life for yourself and don't want to be a reminder of a time I'm sure you'd rather forget._

_I'm writing to tell you that I love you Jenny. I have never moved on. My life has been frozen in place since you left. I need to try to move on in some capacity, but cannot unless I tell you how I feel. I don't expect you to return my love, but I want you to know you will always be the love of my life. I know I can never replace you, or have you in my life the same way again. But perhaps, we can be friends - someday._

_Harry_

Harry re-read his letter and without thinking called Lear to his room and tied the letter to the birds leg.

"Please find her Lear. Jenny Prewett, Colonial Institute of Magic, in the States."

Harry watched the bright blue macaw fly out the window.


	16. Chapter 16: Time

Tuesday afternoon--

"How did you enjoy Wuthering Heights, Gwen?" Jenny asked her pupil.

"I can't make up my mind," the girl blew her bangs out of her eyes, "On the one hand I couldn't stop reading, on the other... I found it very difficult to like any of the characters."

Her instructor nodded, "Yes, that is the dilemma most people have. Were you able to find some sympathy for them though?"

She frowned, resting her chin in her palm, "Yes, or at least, I tried. Catherine and Heathcliff just came across as so selfish in some ways... Catherine especially."

"Did you find it poetic? Or just miserable?" Jenny grinned.

"Oh no, her writing is lovely. The images she is able to communicate of the landscape especially. You really feel you are there." Gwen sighed, "I think overall, I did like it."

"Good, then keeping images of storms in mind," she handed her the next reading. "King Lear is considered difficult by many, but I have faith in your keen intelligence. Once you've finished this we can discuss how weather influences mood and overarching themes."

"Professor Prewett?" the brunette looked at her keenly, "Is something bothering you?"

She looked at her, startled, "No, not bothering. I am a bit... anxious, I suppose."

"Anything I can help with?" Gwen's dark eyes were earnest.

She smiled, staring off, "Just thinking of a letter I wrote this weekend that got sent on accident."

"Who was it for?"

"Someone I used to know..." Jenny shook herself, "Alright, so let's discuss Wuthering Heights a bit more."

* * *

"Professor Prewett?" Alex's gentle brogue followed her down the hall, "May I have a word?"

Jenny turned, "Yes, Professor MacCrimmon, what can I do for you?"

"Step into my office, will ye?" He motioned with his hand.

She raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "Alright.

"He closed the door behind her, "What is troubling ye, lass?"

"Why does everyone keep asking that?" She asked, irritated.

He chuckled, "Because ye seem anxious... though not in a bad way necessarily."

"Well," she smiled brightly, "because I'm waiting for a response to a letter."

"Charlie's here... so from Ginny?" he furrowed his brows.

"Um, no, not exactly," she hedged, turning to look at the pictures on the wall. "Is this a picture of Moira's baby? She's lovely!" The tiny girl was snoozing in a bassinet.

"Guinevere, what is goin' on?" Alex sounded concerned, "What are ye no' tellin' me?"

She bit her lip, "Alex... I... wrote Harry."

"Ye did WHAT?!" he exploded behind her, grabbing her shoulders and spinning her around, "Are ye mad? Ye've been doin' so much better!"

Her eyes flared, "No, Alexander MacCrimmon. I haven't been doing better! I've been pretending, lying to myself! The only way I'm going to truly be better is to have some damn closure! I have told you again and again that I am not interested in you romantically. So if that is what this is really about you can just BUGGER OFF!" She tore herself from his grasp and ran out of his office and out of the school.

The nerve, the NERVE! She steamed as she walked home, some friend. He has no right to yell at me, he's not my father, brother, or lover. I had to do this for ME, it's about time I did something right, I know this is the right thing. Damn Scot! Stupid Scottish temper, she stomped up the steps into the house and listened for Charlie. Not home yet, she sighed, I suppose I should make dinner. I wonder how the appointment went... if Rory really is his... she felt her temper deflate as she started chopping vegetables for shepherd's pie. She heard the door slam and walked out of the kitchen, "Went that well, did it?"

"What went well?" Charlie frowned at her. "Your appointment?" She shook her head exasperatedly at him.

"Bloody perfect," he snarled, "Your MUM did the test."

Jenny's jaw dropped, "Noooo..."

"Maisse never mentioned it. Barely talked to me the whole time at the hospital," he paced across the entryway, running a hand through his shoulder-length hair.

"Really?" she furrowed her brows, "How did she seem?"

He rolled his eyes, "Professional... until later, I guess... Oh, and your mum blasted me for this mess I'm in," He walked into the sitting room and flopped down on a chair. "I'm in a mess, Jenny."

"Professional?" she frowned, "She's protecting herself, you idiot. As for Mum," she snickered, "You can hardly blame her."

He sighed, "I know. I know. It gets worse... I found out why Zina came back.""Oh?" Jenny raised a brow, "Her royal highness deemed it acceptable to show us the method behind her madness?"

He looked at her, frustration evident on his face, "The guy she left me for--doesn't want Rory. Says he's mine and she has to choose."

She sighed, "Why does this not surprise me?" She pulled up a chair and patted her cousin's shoulder, "What are you going to do?"

"I have no idea," he bent over, head in hands, "I have to wait for the test. I mean, if he's mine I guess I have no choice." He paused, "I just can't believe, get this, she, I think was going to just dump him on me and disappear again."

"Oh dear," she groaned, "What a mess! Poor Maisse."

"Was she always like this?" he looked at Jenny pleadingly, "How could I have missed what a selfish witch she is?"

"Yes, dear heart, she was."

"Why-how was I so blind?" He looked so lost, suddenly young again.

She slid her arm around him, "Love is blind and we are fools."

"Right now, I'm feeling like the biggest fool." He moaned.

Jenny rubbed her eyes wearily, "I echo that sentiment."

"As for Maisse, while your mum was tearing into me, she was playing with Rory. It was the most emotion I saw her exhibit all day. Well, the most happy. The kid really liked her." he said, pain etched into his face.

"She wants to be a mom, she always has," Jenny pointed out.

Charlie sat up, "Yeah, but to some other woman's child?"

"She loves you, that much is obvious," she murmured the last, "So yes, I believe so."

"Jen, I am exhausted. I have been flying since about noon I think, trying to forget. Maisse and I talked some, and I guess it was ok... I don't know," He babbled, "well, it was ok until Draco threw me out and now I don't know if I will see her until after the ball."

Her heart jumped into her throat, she stammered a little, "T-the ball?"

"For Friday--the ball." He shook his head, "It hurts to think about her going out with him. She's just, vulnerable right now..."

"I have to tell you something," she whispered, barely audible.

"Oh great," he threw up his hands, "now what?"

She avoided his gaze, "I um... wrote him. I didn't meant to... exactly."

"What?" he looked at her disbelievingly, "How does that happen?"

Jenny sighed deeply, "Well, see, I wrote a letter... but I wasn't really going to send it. And Luna, Luna found it... and well. She took matters into her own hands." She wrung her hands.

"Luna mailed it?"

"Yes."

"Jenny..."

"Using my bird nonetheless," she laughed weakly.

"Why did you even write to him?" he asked angrily.

"Because I had to." She looked at him, eyes filled with tears, "I need it to be finished, one way or the other. I have to know, you said it yourself."

"You should never listen to me--look at the mess I'm in." He dug both hands into his red, sun-streaked hair.

Jenny frowned at him, "You know what? This is ridiculous."

"What is?" He asked in confusion.

"All of it." she stated, "It's a comedy of errors and I'm tired of it."

"Yours, probably," he shrugged, "and I do hope, for you, that it works out the way you want it to."

She laughed, "Oh, Charlie."

"...and your ultimatum was an error, Jenny."

"I meant your situation, Charlie." She responded quietly, "Maisse loves you. Period." He stared at her, bewildered, "Grow up and get her. I know it's hard, but..."

"She is pushing back until the results come in." He argued, "I am trying--writing. Even asked to see her again this week. Nothing. She won't give and Harry and that cousin of hers have become very protective."

She exhaled, "Well, it doesn't look good from their point of view. Draco is very protective of her, always has been. And Harry..." she drifted off, "is the truest of friends. But I don't know. There must be something."

"You tutor her sister," he pointed out, "has she mentioned anything?"Jenny bit her lip.

"Well?" he pressed, "I know that look."

"Perhaps." she wouldn't look at him.

"Perhaps what JENNY?!" he roared.

She tugged on her braid nervously, "Gwen said that she's worried because Maisse is positively mad for you... and she's well... become a bit of a shell since this whole thing happened."

"A shell." He repeated.

"Withdrawn, brokenhearted," she looked at him carefully, "She thinks she's losing you already."

"Ok, how did this come up?" he looked at her expectantly.

"Wuthering Heights," she replied.

"Gwen told you all of this? Wait, wuthering what?!"

Jenny's laugh had a hysterical edge, "It's a novel. I'm tutoring her in British literature this term."

"Never heard of it," he shook his head.

"You should read it, it might help," she responded sagely.

He looked lost, "Was it on the list at Hogwarts? I read all those."

She slapped her forehead, "No, dear cuz, only freaks like myself read such advanced muggle literature."

"Muggle? A muggle story?" He shook his head, smiling, "Only you."

"And Gwen," she said defensively, "and Harry..."

"Oh, of course Harry," he responded drily.

Then at the same time:

"Anyway, back to the subject at hand."

"Never mind, what's this muggle book about?"

She grinned, "Star-crossed lovers."

"Ok..." he motioned for her to continue.

"Moors and storms and passions...

"And how will this help me?" He asked.

"...and idiots who don't know how to tell each other how they really feel." She finished, glaring at him.

"I HAVE told her. I have told her I love her. What else do I do?" he looked positively despondent.

"Obviously you aren't telling her what she wants to hear." she shrugged.

"And what is that?" He asked irritated, "I told her no matter what, it wouldn't change how I felt."

"I don't know, cuz, but something in this puzzle doesn't fit," she stared off thoughtfully, "Perhaps you should kidnap her, that fits a romance well." She winked at him.

He gave her a crooked smile, "That could be fun."

She shrugged, "It IS your life, make it that way. You used to, you know." She frowned at him, "Zina changed everything, don't let her ruin this."

"Yeah, I guess I did." It was his turn to look thoughtful, "It seems so long ago..."

She hugged him, "Want to race over the lake?"

"So, when did you send that letter?"

She grimaced, "You mean when did LUNA send it."

"Yeah, yeah," he rolled his eyes.

"Sunday."

"Hmmm... maybe he'll get it Friday and they won't go to the ball," he elbowed her in the ribs playfully.

She giggled, "Doubtful, he'll probably throw it straight into the fire."

"Ok, let's go race. Then I need to go find Alex... he isn't tutoring, is he?"

She looked up at him, surprised, "No, I don't believe so." She examined his expression, "Are you going to tell me why you're looking for him?"

"Nope--work stuff, my dear. So, let's go." He stood and walked to the door, holding it open for her, "Oh, and don't think for a second that once Harry gets that letter he isn't going to read it. I have a feeling that this friendship with Harry and Maisse has more to do with you and I than we realize. Just a hunch."

Jenny raised an eyebrow, "We shall see, brother of my heart, we shall see..." and walked out the door.


	17. Chapter 17: The Ball

Friday night--

Harry heard the front door open. Maisse must be here he thought. He listened over Ron babbling about some cute witch at Gringotts and heard Hermione and Maisse talking, and smiled. _Maybe a few minutes alone with Hermione would help her. She'd been so upset since Charlie left Tuesday night, he was hoping that tonight would help her get her mind off things, and, after he left tonight, maybe Maisse would confide more in Hermione. He wasn't sure how much she'd told Hermione about her situation, but maybe now she would, _he thought. Harry was worried about his friend.

"Maisse Pottinger?" Ron's babbling finally broke his train of thought "Why didn't you tell me?"

Ron had come up to Harry's room to talk to him while he finished getting dressed. Between Harry's work and Ron's recent hours at the shop, they hadn't spent much time together over the past few weeks. Harry did miss his friend, but did not miss his ability to believe everything he heard.

"Tell you what?" Harry looked at his friend, blankly.

"You're dating right? I told you to move on, and, _wow_, you sure did, "Ron shook his head in disbelief and mumbled, "I wouldn't mind snogging that....or more."

"RON!" Harry barked, "For the last time, we are _not_ dating, we are friends that is all." Harry was frustrated with Ron. Over the last six months, maybe more, Ron had this fascination, obsession, with fixing him up with young witches. It was annoying.

"I'm just saying, mate," Ron smiled.

"Come on, let's go downstairs," Harry turned and quickly went down the stairs and thought about the last Ball he'd been to.

_"Jenny, my... you look..."Harry shuffled his feet, nervous; he couldn't take his eyes off of her._

_"Why Harry James Potter," Jenny teased, "are you speechless?"_

_He recovered quickly, gestured for her to take his arm, "Why no, Miss Prewett, you look positive stunning, you take my breath away."_

_She giggled, "Where is my lovely cousin?"_

_"Outside the Great Hall," Harry looked down at her, "I wanted a few minutes alone with you, before I had to share you with the whole school."_

"Harry?" Maisse's voice pulled him from his memory.

"Um... yes, Maisse" He put his arm around her waist and gave her a small hug. "You look nice."

"Nice? Harry do you need new glasses?" Hermione exclaimed, "I believe we both look fabulous."

Harry looked at his two friends; Hermione was wearing a long, fitted, red gown and had her hair up in some sort of fancy way. She was showing more cleavage than when she normally dressed up. _She must be trying to remind Ron that she is a girl_, he thought. Maisse wore a long simple, blue flowing gown, strapless. She wore her hair down. It complimented her dress nicely.

"You both look stunning, ladies," Harry bowed slightly, "and nice house colors I must add."

_Her dress was different, _Harry thought, _same shade of blue, long. But more intricate, more delicate, _Harry smiled, _just like Jenny. He enjoyed watching her while they danced that night, they way the bottom of her dressed flowed and swirls, like water._

Harry all of a sudden wondered what it would be like to dance with another woman. Something he'd never imagined he'd do.

* * *

The couples were in the middle of dinner, talking about work, politics, and of course Quidditch. Kreather had prepared a wonderful standing rib roast that all seemed to enjoy. Harry loved to have his friends over, it made his house seem less...empty. _Perhaps after Jenny gets my letter this house will be warm again, _he thought, _I can only hope._

"Harry?" Hermione was waving her hand in front of him, "Where are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Hermione, just preoccupied," Harry smiled weakly, "So, you were saying?"

Hermione repeated whatever she was saying, but Harry still wasn't listening, instead, he just blurted out, "I wrote to Jenny this week."

Hermione dropped her fork, Maisse gasped and Ron's fork, full of food stopped before reaching his mouth. They were all silent for a minute or two and then all at once spoke.

"Oh, Harry! That's wonderful!" Maisse gushed, "When?"

"About time, Harry! Well done," Hermione grinned

"What for?" Ron asked with a mouth full of food.

"RON!" Ron grimaced; Hermione clearly had kicked him under the table, "Ignore him Harry. He has some fantasy that you and Maisse are together," she shook her head disgustedly, "when did you write her?"

"I sent the letter on Monday," Harry looked down at his half empty plate, suddenly he wasn't very hungry, "Maisse, when do you think she'll get the letter?"

"You sent it Monday night?" Maisse looked so happy right now, "I'd think she'd get it tonight or tomorrow. Harry, I am so happy you wrote to her! I just know this will end well, for you" the last part she said quietly. Harry didn't think anyone heard but him.

* * *

The ball was near finished before Harry had a chance to talk to Hermione. Maisse was dancing with Draco; Ron had been cornered by Percy and looked none to please. _Serves him right, _Harry thought, _he's having problems with Hermione and is trying to live a fantasy life through me. He used to want Jenny and me together._

"Harry," Hermione asked as they danced, "What did you tell Jenny?"

"Oh, that I was sorry," Harry shrugged, "Maisse told me to just be honest, tell her how I felt. So I did."

"You and Maisse have become quite close," Hermione stated.

"Hermione," Harry smirked, "You will always be my best girlfriend. Nothing can change that, you do know that don't you?"

Hermione playfully smacked his shoulder, "Harry Potter! I know that I am the number one witch in your life, after Jenny of course! It's just nice to see you make some new friends, that's all. You've really only had Ron and I for so long. I'm happy to share that number one spot with Maisse."

"Thanks, Hermione," Harry chuckled, "Don't tell Ron though, Merlin knows where that overactive imagination would take it. What is going on with you two any way?"

"Excuse me Potter," Draco and Maisse had danced over to them, "May I cut in? You're date would like you back. Apparently, you're a better dancer," Draco smirked.

Hermione blushed as Draco put out his hand for her, "Of course, Draco, that would be lovely." Draco and Hermione danced away.

Harry and Maisse danced in silence for the rest of the song and the beginning of the next. Harry suddenly realized just how many people were watching them, it made him nervous and Maisse could tell.

"Ignore them, Harry," she ordered, "We know the truth and that is all that matters."

"Friends," Harry looked down at her and smiled. She is such a beautiful person, more beautiful on the inside than on the out. He really hoped her personal life would work out, or that some other wizard could catch her fancy.

"This is going to work out for you, Harry, I just know it," Maisse smiled up at him, "I just wish I could be in the states when you get her letter. You have to promise to write to me as soon as her letter arrives. I want to know everything!"

"If she writes," he reminded her.

"I think she will," Maisse gave a knowing nod, "By the way, you mentioned something on Monday I've been meaning to ask you," she looked like she was trying to be nonchalant about it, but she wasn't fooling Harry, "You are working on the same project as Charlie, are you working together?"

"You caught that?" Harry asked, now looking away from her, watching Hermione and Draco still dancing, "Yes, I will be working with Charlie. Please don't worry; I will not say anything about you or what we've talked about. You know you can trust me, right?"

"Yes Harry, I do," she sounded relieved. "Did I mention that Charlie was staying with Jenny while he is in the states?"

Harry shook his head, "No, Maisse, you failed to mention that." Harry looked at Maisse and she had a very mischievous gleam in her eye, "You are bound and determined to get us together aren't you?"

"Yes, I am Harry. One of us should be with the love of our life, and it's the least I can do to thank you for being there for me through this, for being my friend."

* * *

After the Ball had ended, Harry walked Maisse home, both agreeing that fresh air would do them some good. Harry really thought Maisse was trying to prolong their good-bye. He was leaving for the states straight from Maisse's flat. He would miss his friend, but he knew it was time to focus on work and not dwell on Jenny He'd written that letter and it was out of his hands.

"So, you are all set? Did you send your trunk to Falling Star?" Maisse asked.

"I did, before everyone arrived tonight," Harry answered, "thank you again for arranging for me to stay there, Maisse, I do appreciate it. "

"That is what friends are for," She smiled, "Please consider staying for Christmas, my family would love to have you. "

"I will, Maisse, let me just see how this project is going though before I commit, and yes, I promise to write! " Harry hugged Maisse and apparated way, leaving her standing on Diagon Alley, in front of her flat. Seconds later, an owl landed on her shoulder.

"Oh," she put her arm out for the bird to move and pet his head, "and who are you?" She looked at the piece of parchment tied to his leg, and recognized the writing, "Oh my! Jenny!" Then she said to the bird, "You must have thought Harry would still be here little one. You missed him by seconds. Let's get you upstairs and get you something to eat, you must be tired after your long journey."

The owl hooted

"Don't worry, little friend, I know where Harry's going, and we'll send WendyBird, give you a break, plus she's a bit faster than most owls" When Maisse reached the door to her flat, she told the owl, "Maybe we'll even write to Gwen and see if perhaps she can help get these two lovers in the same room."


	18. Chapter 18: Karoke & Thailand

Friday morning--

Jenny woke up early as always, she stared out at the darkness out her window and tried to blink away the strands of the dream tangled around her. Laying on a blanket under the stars, promises whispered, kisses stolen... the safest place on earth was in his arms... She shook her head and firmly planted her feet on the floor, time to get ready for work. She braided her hair and dressed swiftly, then walked downstairs to make coffee. She poured herself a cup and added sugar and milk, then sipping it slowly watched the sky begin to turn pink, "Rosy-fingered dawn..." she murmured smiling.

Charlie came skipping down the stairs and into the kitchen, "Morning!" he grinned.

She dropped her cup of coffee, which he caught deftly with his wand. She stared open-mouthed, "G-good morning?"

"What?" He started rummaging through her cupboards, "Where's your bloody tea?"

"Do you know what time it is?" she asked incredulously.

"No... morning, I assume." He looked at her and gestured towards her cupboards again."Upper left cupboard. Yes, morning... and you are awake..." She raised an eyebrow, using her wand to get the tea for him.

"I am awake," he grinned, "So, what time are you done today?"

"Why are you awake?" she shook her head at him, "Did you sleep at all?"

"A lot going on," he pointed to his head.

"Uh huh. Alright. Well, it's Friday, so I'm off around three-thirty." She raised her eyebrow inquiringly.

"No tutoring in Muggle lit?"

"Only Tuesdays and Thursdays. Charlie, what is going on?" she asked, exasperated.

"We're going shopping and then out till late." He replied.

"WE are?"

"Yes, WE are." He grinned devilishly at her, "I think I figured out the puzzle."

"Oh no, I know that look," Jenny put up her hands defensively, "The last time you got that look I ended up in Thailand at four in the morning."

"And wasn't that a bloody brilliant night!" Charlie's eyes lit up, "I'd forgotten ALL about it!"

"It was something... it doesn't surprise me you forgot," She frowned at him, "But you said you figured it out and??"

"Yes," he cleared his throat, "Well, anyway. I need your help with my plan. I'm going to shower now... maybe sleep... maybe not. Have a good day Jenny!"

"CHARLIE!" She yelled after him as he started up the stairs, "Don't you DARE leave me hanging! Get your red-headed ass back here!"

"See you at 3:30 sharp CUZ" he called down the stairs.

* * *

"Jenny," Alex said softly, coming up behind her in the staff room, "I'm verra sorry about the other day. Can ye forgive me?"

She sighed, "Yes, Alex, I forgive you. Let's just not talk about it anymore, alright?"

He sat down next to her in front of the fireplace, "Agreed. So," he stroked his goatee thoughtfully, "your cousin and I have been spending some time together..."

"Oh?" she said, smiling, "I'm glad you two have become friends. Where in the world have you been disappearing to so late?"

He cleared his throat nervously, "Oh, nowhere important. So, lass, do ye have plans tonight? I'd love to take ye out to make up for... everything."

"Sorry," she grimaced, "Charlie and I have plans. Maybe next week, after finals are over though."

He grinned charmingly at her, "Deal, I'll hold ye to that, ye know."

"I do," she laughed, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I should get to class."

"Jenny?" he frowned, "Has something changed?"

Her smile faded, "Not yet, but it may. I should know by Break."

"Until then," he cupped her face in his hands, "One, last kiss."

"Alex," she said warningly, but it was too late. He kissed her gently, this time, sweetly."Sorry," he winked, "Something told me now or never, lass."

She rolled her eyes, "Goodbye, Alex."

* * *

When Jenny got home Charlie was pacing in the sitting room, "Alright, cuz, here I am." She frowned at his obvious anxiety, "What is all this about?"

"Great," he ignored the question, "Do you need to change or anything?"

She raised an eyebrow, "I don't know, do I?"

He looked at her dress, "Well, we're going out? If you want to go out like that--you can."

She examined his jeans and t-shirt, he was carrying his traveling cloak, then snickered and waved her wand, "How's this?"

"Perfect," he smiled at her jeans and blouse, "So, where do wizards shop here? Where's the States' Diagon Alley?"

"Seattle."

"Well," he took her arm, "Take me there."

"Aye, aye, captain!" she saluted, grinning.

They arrived at the market, the tang of salt in the air. Charlie looked in shop windows carefully.

"What are we looking for dear heart?" she asked curiously.

"I'll tell you when I find it," he muttered.

"Alright," she shrugged.

He smiled at her. A few stores down they stopped, he pointed to the window and said, "Here it is."

"I KNEW IT!" She crowed, staring at the baubles through the glass.

He was still smiling, "Suddenly, I just knew what the missing piece was."

She danced, "I knew it, I knew it!"

"Enough," he shook his head.

She pouted, "Fine, grouch."

"It's all because of you," he said softly.

She threw her arms around him, "Well then, let's find it. Shall we?"

As they look over the glittering rings, Charlie says, "I have only told her I loved her, Jenny. I never told her how much or that I knew when I first saw her at the Burrow... Or when I kissed her, that I just knew... I can't live without her. I think that's what she's waiting for--do you?"

Jenny nodded, tears in her eyes, "I do, cuz, I really do." She smiled at him.

"Um..." He rubbed his hands in his hair, "where do we start?" He looked terrified, surrounded by all of the jewels.

She grinned, "Allow me."

"So happy you are here, Jen," he said, relieved.

She winked, "Me too, wouldn't have missed it for the world."

"Hey-here are some red ones," He said pointing.

She looked at the clerk, "What do you have in sapphire blue?"

"Of course," he rolled his eyes, "Ravenclaw blue."

"Once a Ravie, always a Ravie." She snickered.

She shook her head at the first few, "No, no... too much... way too much..." She frowned, "Cleaner cut, square maybe?" She said to the clerk, he nodded and pulled out another tray.

"Do you know what you're looking for?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, of course," She replied, "I'm a girl."

"Oh, right." he said, "I forget."

She made a little squeak, "There it is! That one!"

"WOW! Jenny, that looks like..." he got a dreamy expression on his face, "Maisse."

"Exactly," she said smugly.

* * *

"Where are we going now?" Jenny asked, tossing her heavy braid over her shoulder."You live here," He smiled, "You tell me! Let's get a pint or two and something to eat. I'm in the mood for a late night."

She grinned wickedly, "I pick?"

"Yeah... should I be scared?" He looked amused.

"Definitely! Let's go, I know this great little place... it's called Sirena's."

"Nearby?" He looked around.

"Yes, just outside the market... it's a muggle joint."

"What's with you and all the muggle stuff lately?" He looked mystified.

She shrugged, "It's living in the states I guess, there's a lot of mingling. Especially here in the Northwest."

"Maisse said the same thing about Annapolis," he commented.

"Here we are!" She said a few minutes later.

Charlie looked up at the big neon sign Sirena's Karaoke Bar, "I guess you had no choice with Thailand... Wait, is this payback?" His eyes were wide.

"Ah, dear brother of my heart," she grinned widely, "payback is a bitch, isn't it?"

"YOU HAD FUN!" He bellowed, then amended, "I think." He followed her in.

"Oh, I did, until you disappeared with that-that," Jenny sputtered, "lady of ill repute and left me alone!"

"Uh huh, yeah, well..." he looked at her sheepishly.

She smirked, then mockingly, "Yeah, well, uh huh."

"You were fine... I made sure of that," He defended himself.

She rolled her eyes, "Get ready to sing, Charlie Weasley, like you've never sung before!"

"AND we will NEVER speak of that part of the night when Maisse is around!" he continued over the top of her, then realization dawned, "Wait! What?! Sing?!"

She pulled on his arm, "Let's GO. It's FUN." She walked up to the bar and ordered two beers.

He dug in his heels, "I. Don't. Sing."

"Yes. You. Do." She replied, "Or I'll tell Maisse."

"That's blackmail!" He exclaimed, "You wouldn't."

She smiled sweetly, "Yes, yes it is blackmail."

He rolled his eyes, "You better get me good and pissed." He chugged his beer.

She handed him hers as well, "I'm going to sign us up for a few songs. Don't worry, it'll take time before they call you up." She came back a few minutes later, "Alright, I'm up, watch and learn, cuz."

He stared at her, "Don't you need your beer first?"

"No."

His jaw dropped.

She laughed, "I like singing, it's liberating."

"Liberating... ok." He shook his head, "I'll start on the next round then."

She took the mic and winked at her cousin, "Rainy night, I'm all alone. Sitting here waitin for your voice on the phone... Don't worry baby, ain't nothin' new, that's just love sneakin up on you..." People were always surprised when they heard the powerful bluesy voice come out of Jenny's little body.

Charlie was now pleasantly buzzed, and stood and cheered.

"Not bad, eh?" She grinned, coming off the stage.

"I'm impressed," he smiled, "I forgot you could sing."

"Well, I haven't much since..."

"Harry." He finished for her, "Yeah-hey the ball's over... we could go see what they're doing."

"We're doing a duet in about ten minutes," she protested.

"and I could skip singing," he mumbled.

"We will NOT. Nice try though," She rolled her eyes.

"Can't blame me," he shrugged, "So, what are we singing?"

She snickered, "As if I'd let you out that easily."

He gave an exasperated sigh, but was obviously having fun.

"How do you feel about country?" She asked curiously.

"What country?" He blinked at her and she burst out laughing, "What?!"

"Country MUSIC, Charlie," she grinned.

He shrugged, "I'm from ROMANIA. What are you talking about?"

She sighed, "It's one of Maisse's favorite styles, so you'd better learn."

"Oh, ok... I like it then, I guess." He laughed.

"Anyway, let's go." She dragged him up on stage. "This is a classic. You're blue," She pointed at the little screen, "Here we go."

"Hey, Louisiana woman," he spoke.

"Mississippi man," she responded.

"We get together every time we can. The Mississippi river can't keep us apart..." They sang together, Charlie off key. By the end of the song they were laughing hysterically and Charlie lifted her off stage almost falling down.

"I really have missed you, Jenny!" He wheezed.

She gasped, "That was the most fun I've had in years!"

"Me too!" he grinned, "When are we up next?"

She glanced up at the board, "In about ten more minutes."

"Great!" He enthused, "More beer! Drink up! No worries," He winked, "I know a great pepper-up potion for the morning. It's amazing!"

She laughed, "You're on!" She sipped her beer.

"NOPE! Finish that! You're still on your second." He ordered.

She sighed, "Must I?"

He cocked his eyebrow, "I have my wand, I'll move our song down and keep moving-finish NOW-one drink."

Jenny frowned, "All right, all right." She gulped it and grimaced.

"Good girl! You really were the only one who ever 'played' with me... that I could actually have fun with, other than Bill." He looked thoughtful.

She winked at him, "That's because I'm the only one not afraid of you."Charlie smiled, "True. Bill's boring now."

"Hmm... also true... we should kidnap him." She took another swig of beer."Speaking of!" He sat up quickly, "I can't believe I forgot. Alex told me of a place in Vermont."

Jenny tilted her head inquisitively, "Vermont?"

"I'm going to kidnap Maisse." He said very calmly, "It's an Inn, quite romantic."

She almost lost her glass, You're what?!"

He was still talking, "I think it's a muggle place... I'm taking Maisse there. Alex was going to help with the the tele so I could make a reservation."

She stared at him, "Oh, ok. I'm sure she won't mind... after she's done being angry of course..."

"It was your idea Jenny." His expression was a bit cross, "I have to get her away from Draco," he spat the name, "and Harry..."

"Oh look! We're up, now for another genre. Rock-n-roll." She grinned.

"I know that one! They even have that in Romania," He laughed. They did a rousing rendition of Born to be Wild.

As she downed another drink they squabbled over the next song choice.

Charlie frowned, "Are you going to sign up for that one?"

"No," she growled.

"This is your night! I'm just in charge of the alcohol and if you aren't careful - shots are next. And maybe Thailand ...." He raised his eyebrows.

Jenny stuck her tongue out at him, "No way! No more ladies of the night. My virtue can't take it."

"No more - but they do have great tattoo parlors," Charlie suggested, "We could get the Ravenclaw crest on your shoulder or your back - even better!"

She looked at him thoughtfully, "You're on."

His jaw dropped, "Seriously!"

"Seriously. Let's go."

"Because I've been wanting a new dragon one," He examined her expression, "Ok babe - are you done singing?"

She bit her lip, "One more." She walked up and requested her song, standing in the spotlight she smiled gently and started to sing, "At last, my love has come along. My lonely days are over and life is like a song... for you are mine at last..." Visions of Harry's enraptured face as he watched her sing so many years ago clouded her eyes with tears, but she grinned madly as she walked off stage.

* * *

Thailand was a blur, Charlie talked her into drinking a huge line of shots. In the end though, she walked away with the Ravenclaw shield tattooed on her hip and he had a new Welsh green on his left arm. Finally Charlie apparated them just down the lane from the cottage.

"Ok, I'm a bit off," he frowned.

She shrugged, "The walk is good."

"Jenny," Charlie asked, trying to sound casual, "I want to ask you something about Alex."

"Charlie, I hardly think either of us is in any condition to have a serious conversation." She yawned widely.

"Just keep things professional, just friendly. Don't go out with him alone." He told her.

"What are earth are you babbling about, Charlie?" They reached the front door and she suddenly realized how tired she was.

He looked her in the eye, "Promise me, please. It's important." Before she could answer, he looked up, "Jenny - is that a bird …on your sill?"

She looked up, "a blue bird? What?"

They ran into the house, rather loudly, stomping up the stairs, giggling now, "Who could it be from?"

"I've no idea, Charlie! Who do we know with a blue bird," they reached the sill in her room, he flopped on her bed to wait, "It's a macaw Charlie, with a letter." She scratched the bird on the head gently, then took the letter.

"Well, who's it from?" he asked sleepily. "Jenny?"

She knew that writing, never thought to see it again. The blood drained from her face and she collapsed to her knees, the letter fluttering to the ground in front of her. She stared at her name, stunned.

"Jenny!" she heard Charlie yell as if through water. She felt him move her braid out of her face, "Jenny?" he repeated, quietly.

"Harry," she breathed, not taking her eyes from the letter. He wrote back...


	19. Chapter 19: Falling Star

It was a misty night when Harry arrived. The sky was covered in thin clouds; the moon barely visible. It was just like the night He and Jenny had stayed out all night.

_She lay in his arms and they talked about the stars they could see through the branches of the old oak tree. At some point, she'd fallen asleep with her head on his chest; he was playing with her hair, watching the clouds move in._

"Well, at least we are on the same continent now," he mumbled to himself and then proceeded down the walkway to the Pottinger Ranch.

Falling Star was probably an imposing building during the day. But at night, Harry thought, it looked warm and inviting. The door was lit by torches and he could see the candles burning inside. The smell of sage from the bushes outside overwhelmed him as he knocked on the oversized wood door.

"Good evening, Mr. Potter," an unusually tall house elf croaked as he opened the door and let Harry in.

"Good evening, um -"Harry faltered, he didn't know the elf's name, Maisse hadn't told him.

"Galdor, sir," the elf bowed softly and turned walking from the entryway into the large, but cozy sitting room.

Harry followed and stood by the large fireplace that was positioned between two windows that looked out into the darkness. The roaring fire gave the room a cozy glow. Comforting. Harry warmed his hands by the fire.

"Sir," Galdor croaked quietly behind him, "Your bags arrived earlier and have been unpacked and put away in your room.

"Thank you," Harry didn't look over the house elf towards the unusual mural painted on the side wall; a mural of angels and cherub amongst the clouds. Quite an unusual painting for a wizarding home, Harry thought. He almost expected to see a family tree like the one that adorned his sitting room at Grimauld place.

"Would you like tea, sir?" The elf offered.

Harry looked again, around the room, the dim lights from the candles combined with the warmth of the fire made him realize he was very tired, "Actually, I'd like to go to my room, Galdor," He smiled at the elf.

"Of course, right this way," the elf turned and walked back into the entry way and led Harry up the stone and ironed rail stair case. The banister looked to be goblin made. _Surely not, _he thought to himself, _no one could afford that."_

Harry walked into his room, the guest suite Galdor called it. He was greeted by exposed beams and French doors that led out to a generous balcony. Harry could hear the babbling of brook not to far from the house. When he walked back in, a silver tea service was waiting for him in the sitting area of his suite. He could smell the earl grey across the room. Harry changed quickly, picked up the tea and climbed in bed. He was asleep before his tea was cold.

* * *

Harry spent the rest of the weekend exploring some of the magical villages that Maisse had told him about. He'd made one decent contact on Sunday morning and set up an appointment for late morning on Monday.

When Harry wasn't working, he was enjoying the comforts of Maisse's home. It was so open, and bright. Like nothing he'd ever seen before. It was large, but cozy at the same time. The two house elves living there - Galdor and Elladan were most accommodating, but, as with all house elves, absent unless he called for them. He hated to tell Kreather, but Elladan was a much better cook. Harry looked forward to meals served in the kitchen. He refused to eat in the formal dinning room and invited the elves to eat with him, but they never did.

Falling Star had extensive grounds which Harry walked each day. There was indeed a creek that ran through the property. There were large boulders next to it which Harry enjoyed sitting on and just watching the water. Once or twice, he surprised the water fairies with his silence, stillness.

_Jenny so loved the water. I wonder if she still goes to hear the mermaids sing, _Harry wondered, _I wonder if there are mermaids here. Well, _he smiled, _if there are, I'm sure she's made friends with them._

Harry never truly understood Jenny's fascination with water. He'd never been to the coast, except with Dumbledore. Harry shook his head, quickly wiping that memory from his mind. _I am living in the present, _he reminded himself and he got up and went back into the house.

On Sunday, when he'd returned from one of the villages, it was raining; a complete down pour that prevented him from walking the grounds again. Inside, he was again welcomed with a blazing fire and tea. Harry took his tea out to the covered breezeway out back to watch the rain. He sat in one of the many chairs and pulled a blanket over his legs to protect him from the chill in the air.

_Jenny would like this, _he thought, sipping his tea, _she'd hate being waited on, but she'd like this house. She'd like sitting out here watching the rain, _he smiled. _Wow! I haven't thought about that in ages, sitting on her front porch trying to name the sounds that each raindrop made. She swore they were all different. They sounded the same to him, though they sat, and he tried to describe each rain drop with her._

Harry realized he was almost happy. Happy with who he was. It'd been a long road, but he'd made it. Now, he knew, in his heart, that he had to see Jenny. Find out if there was a chance for them. With her in his life, he would truly be happy.

Harry sighed and was about to go in when a small owl, soaking wet, landed on the arm of his chair.

"WendyBird?" He asked wondering what Maisse's owl was doing here. He'd just seen her two days ago. Harry untied the letter; the writing on the outside was definitely Maisse's. As Harry opened the letter the bird flew off, into the rain.

There were two letters inside:

The first, written quickly, Harry could barely read what Maisse'd written.

_Harry - this arrived seconds after you left. Don't mess this up. This is your chance!_

_- Maisse_

Harry turned the other letter over to see it was addressed to him. He recognized the elegant writing immediately and ripped the letter open, dropping Maisse's note on the ground.

_Dear Harry,_

_They say that time heals all wounds, even broken hearts. I have been waiting two years for mine to heal, yet it won't. I've longed to write you dozens of times... but you know me, stubborn to a fault. I don't like to own up to mistakes, especially now... so long after the fact._

_I was wrong, Harry, to accuse you of loving them more than me. I have finally realized, that it wasn't that you loved them more, just that you needed your new family to help you heal. I may never forgive myself for forcing you to choose so childishly, but you see... I was so afraid that the truth was that... you didn't want me anymore._

_So I took myself out of the equation, attempting to protect myself. I've always done that rather well, as you know, protecting myself from emotions... distancing myself from them. This time I put an entire ocean between us and it has done nothing but make me miserable. Mum always warned me that my fears would haunt me, she was right. You have haunted my dreams every night since I left. If a dream is a wish your heart makes, my heart wishes for you only, Harry James Potter._

_I am sure that you have moved on, it has been two years after all. If you could find it in your heart to forgive me... please do. I expect nothing from this letter, except the knowledge that I finally told you the truth. You are it for me. My heart is yours, always._

_Love, Jenny

* * *

_

Harry sat in the back corner at the coffee shop where the ministry'd arrange for him to meet Charlie. _I wonder if he knows he's working with me,_ Harry sighed, _this should truly test the boundaries of professionalism._He watched Charlie walk in and up to the counter to order. He watched him flirt with the young woman serving him and shook his head in disgust. _He is a pig,_ he thought as Charlie scanned the crowd, and Harry waved, but didn't greeted Harry, formally, cautiously and sat in the chair across from him."Charlie" looked at him, blankly, "So we are going to be working together over the next few weeks to try to resolve this ... dragon situation. You've been here for while, what have you found?" Harry decided it was best to keep this profession and not stray to, well, other topicsCharlie informed Harry that he'd been in the states for about ten days and then, rather curtly, blurted out the fact that he was staying with Jenny.

Harry decided to let the comment pass.

Charlie continued, "I have befriended a bloke at the school, a professor, and close friend of Jenny's who's been helping me. He's been kind enough to make introductions for me to some wizards who I believe are ready to take me to one of their markets. I have represented you as my buyer from London.""Good," Harry said politely, but coldly. _Had jenny moved on, _he thought, _was I too late?_ He wondered before telling Charlie, "I have also made some inquires since arriving and have some people to meet. I have told them that you are my expert and that I make no purchases with out you inspecting the goods first,"The two wizards made small talk. Harry was fine until Charlie reacted oddly to the news that Harry'd arrived Friday night. Suddenly, all professionalism left Harry.

He walked out of the shop and said, casually, "I'm staying at Falling Star, the Pottinger Ranch. I came straight from the ball." Harry looked Charlie in the eye and added smugly, "Maisse looked lovely. We had a wonderful time." _Two can play at this game, _he 's reaction was just what Harry wanted - stunned. They proceed down the street to their appointment when Harry noticed the markings of a fresh tattoo, green, on his arm. He took a deep breath and tried to go back to being professional.

"Is that a new tattoo? A common welsh, right?" Harry guessed"Yes," Charlie looked at his new art work, "Jenny and I got tattoos in Thailand this weekend."Jenny? Jenny got a tattoo?" Harry was now stunned, _a tattoo? Had she changed that much? She used to hate tattoos._----The meeting was productive. To anyone on the outside, Harry and Charlie looked to have been partners for years. Harry was able to persuade the contact to allow Charlie to inspect some Dragon parts. Not live Dragons, yet. These things would take time Harry knew. _We do make a good team, _Harry thought reluctantly.

He continued to mention Maisse to Charlie. He didn't know why, spite for how Charlie spoke of Jenny? In some way, he was actually enjoying Charlie's reactions. He still didn't like this man. Especially not for Maisse. She was too...sweet, giving. Charlie was ... well, too arrogant.

Harry wanted Charlie to know just how much time he'd been spending with Maisse. Of course there was nothing going on, but Harry never clarified. Harry made sure Charlie knew how she was doing with school, told him all about her family's ranch where he was staying. _I'll leave the left to his imaging,_ he thought, smugly.

Finally, Harry hit a nerve, he mentioned he'd been invited to stay at the ranch to spend Christmas with her family and then told Charlie that the Blue Macaw, Lear, was a gift to him, an early Christmas gift - from her.

Charlie stopped, abruptly in the middle of the field where they were walking, "What is your problem, Harry?"

Harry looked at Charlie, angry, disgusted, "Like you don't know."

"You clearly don't like the fact that I am with Maisse," Charlie snapped.

"Are you with her?" he raised his eyebrows, inquiring.

"Of course I am, Harry, You know that," Harry noticed Charlie had his wand , pulled his wand out as well and held it tightly by his side, "Well, with your reputation, I figured she was a challenge, a bit more than a one night stand, but still something for you to conquer."

"That's not true, Harry," Charlie surprised Harry by answering quietly, "If you are as good of friends with Maisse as you claim, you would know that isn't true."

"Oh," he rolled his eyes, "She's told me all about your lines, but I don't believe them."

"What?!?" Charlie roared, "Clearly, you don't know what you're talking about, Harry Potter."

"What I do know, Charlie Weasley," Harry echoed Charlie's tone, "Is that you have slept with her and then walked out of her life. You've written a few times, just enough to keep her hoping for more. I have watched the pain grow every day in her eyes and seen her try to put on a good face. THAT is what I know."

"Harry," Charlie looked, shocked, "That simply is not true! I have been trying to see her almost everyday, tried to talk to her many times, but you and DRACO have always been there, preventing her from seeing me, or ... You've been protecting her from ... me; the one person in the world that loves her more than my own life." Charlie whispered the last part.

"Psft," Harry grunted, "Don't feed your lies to me. I know what you are doing and I wish you'd leave her alone. Let her find someone who would truly cherish her, they way she should be."

Harry could tell that Charlie was really angry now, his face was turning a deep purple. Harry raised his wand slightly "Oh, you're one to talk!" Charlie screamed, "What have you done to Jenny these past two years?"

"Jenny left ME, Charlie" Harry growled.

"Oh, right, all because you wouldn't leave Hermione or my prat brother, Ron." Charlie growled in return, "All you've done is leave her - at Bill's wedding? Not so much as a good-bye. You barley spoke to her all summer! She ended up with me in Romania. THEN, when you did come back, you might as well have left her, you barely gave her the time of day. And now, after all this time, you write to her? You have some nerve, Harry."

"You know about that?" He was surprised that Charlie knew

."Yes, I know. I was there when the letter arrived," Charlie glared, "Haven't you hurt her enough? You've tortured her for two years; Leave her a lone," he was pleading.

After a long, tense silence, Harry spoke, "I love her, Charlie. I've never stopped loving her. I won't leave her alone unless she tells me to go."

"Which she won't," He sighed, exasperated.

"I certainly hope not," Harry said, "I know how much you care for her, I can see that you two have become closer than even, more friends than family - or both, but please, trust her."

"That's going to be hard to do," Charlie shook his head.

"I'll make a deal with you," Harry gave him a knowing look; "I know you are worried about her, but if you would just trust her, I will do my best to trust Maisse's judgment when it comes to you."


	20. Chapter 20: Fortune's Fool

Jenny hadn't slept the last two nights, or at least not well. The letter had sat on her nightstand taunting her. _He only wrote because I did_, she argued with her hopeful heart, _he feels sorry for me_. Arguments for every situation flooded her mind, all laced through with memories. The way he used to run his fingers through her hair, _don't ever cut it, he'd say smiling. He only wrote because he felt guilty... why would he feel guilty? Because I'm so miserable? Pathetic is more like it_. She was trapped in her own mind, she resisted the attempts of Charlie and Luna to draw her out. Finally she had gone to bed early last night to get them to leave her be. _What am I going to do today?_ she frowned. _Walk. Walking is good_. She got dressed in moments, swiftly braiding her hair and pulling on her heavy blue cloak. She snuck out the door and headed for the school, knowing no on would be on the grounds at this hour.

She breathed in the icy December air gratefully, pulling her hood up for warmth. Numb is good though, eventually the cold will make me numb. She walked the paths surrounding the school enjoying the quiet before dawn, the birds started stirring after a while announcing the coming sun. She watched as the trees were slowly illuminated by the pinkening sky. _We had stayed out all night, she remembered, fell asleep under the old oak... woke up just as the sky was turning and watched the sunrise together_. She shook her head, attempting to break the spell she started identifying trees. _Oak, maple... that back there is a group of pines... ash, madrone, dogwood_...

"Jenny?" a gentle voice asked.

She turned to see Nathaniel Winterberry, blonde hair gleaming in the sun. _Sun?_ she blinked, _how long have I been walking? It must be noon at least._ "Good afternoon, Nathaniel." She attempted a smile, "What are you doing today?"

The Aussie studied her carefully, "I was tending to a few sick trees, wanted to make sure the frost didn't get to them. What are you up to?"

"Oh, just enjoying the winter morning," she said breezily.

"Jenny," he hesitated, accent thickening, "Is something wrong?"

"Of course not," she smiled again, "I should get back, Luna will wonder where I am."

"If you change your mind," he frowned, "Please feel free to talk to me about anything.""You are too kind," she patted his arm, then turned and headed towards her cottage.

* * *

Luna continued to try to get her to talk so she grabbed her broom and flew to the beach. The mermaids and selkies were excellent company when one was melancholy. She laid on a rock out in the water, wrapping her cloak around her and stared at the ocean. A couple of selkies joined her eventually, watching her with dark, sad eyes. "I wonder why you look so sad, little selkie," she whispered, "did someone break your heart, too?" he just whuffed her hair and yawned.

The pounding of the waves finally lulled her into an uneasy sleep troubled by dreams of Harry. A voice calling her name woke her, she looked around in confusion. Finally she spotted Gwen Pottinger yelling from the shoreline. She grabbed her broom and flew over, "Gwen, what are you doing here?"

She smiled shyly, "Well, I waited at your house for a while, Miss Lovegood said you might be here..."

"Oh," Jenny frowned when she realized it was getting dark, "Why were you looking for me? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I just was wondering..." a blush stained her dusky cheeks, "You said last week you weren't sure what we should read next and, well, my family has a pretty amazing library at our ranch. Do you think maybe tomorrow we could go choose a book together?"

She stared at her pupil thoughtfully, the Pottinger's library was well-known for being exquisite. Full of first editions from both continents, both magical and muggle. "That sounds lovely, Gwen, thank you." She pointed at Gwen's broom, "Would you like to join me for dinner?"

Gwen nodded, "That would be great, thanks."

After a quiet dinner full of literary talk she saw her pupil back to the dorms, "I will see you at your exam in the morning, then, Gwen?"

"Yes, of course," she nodded, "Goodnight Professor."

* * *

The morning seemed to drag on to Jenny, she longed to examine this famed library and enjoy the distraction from her thoughts for a bit. Impatiently she sat in the hall outside the exam room watching students file in and out taking their mid-year exams. Finally her shift was over, Professor Johnson arrived to relieve her.

"How've they been doin?" Her sweet Southern accent always made Jenny smile."Well, I believe," she answered, "Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Wonderful," the woman's dark eyes studied her, "You look like you could use a nap, honey."

She laughed, "You are probably right. I will see you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." she nodded, sitting down in the chair Jenny vacated, "Get some rest!"

Jenny walked out of the school to find Gwen sitting on the steps of the red brick building, nose buried in a book. She really is so much like me, she thought in amusement. "Hello, Gwen, how did your exam go?"

"Oh, Professer Prewett," she looked up, startled, "Well, I think. Although I'm certain I must have forgotten something." She stood up and brushed off her robes, "Are you ready?"

"Definitely," she grinned, tossing her auburn braid over her shoulder, "Let's go."

They walked off campus together and Jenny put an arm around Gwen's shoulder and apparated to Falling Star Ranch, "WOW!" she gasped, "You live here?!"

Gwen giggled, "You know, I get that a lot. Personally," she leaned towards her teacher confidingly, "I find it a bit pretentious, but don't tell daddy."

It was taupe adobe on the outside with red tiled roofing, two-story and very angular. Absolutely stunning, Jenny thought, I knew Maisse's family was well off, but goodness! Gwen led her through the enormous wooden door through the entry way. The floor was tiled in shades of red and the walls were in other various earth tones. Finally they reached an enormous, but comfortable and cheerful, kitchen. In it was an old house elf, "Mistress Gwen," she bobbed, "How can I be of service?"

"Oh, please don't worry about it, we'll help ourselves." Gwen smiled.

"As you wish," she dipped again then vanished.

After a lunch of sandwiches and lemonade, Gwen showed Jenny the library, "Here we are," she opened the door, "the library, mama's pride and joy."

Jenny felt herself relax for the first time in a week as she gazed at the books covering the walls up to the ceiling. She reverently ran her fingers over the spines of the books, "Oh Gwen, you are so lucky to live in a place with such a beautiful library..."

Gwen smiled at her cheerfully, "I know, I am." A door shut somewhere else in the house and she started a bit, "Oh, um, I should go check in with our other elves, I'll be back in a few minutes. The genre we've been working on is up there," she pointed then walked out of the room.

Jenny shrugged, then climbed the ladder to reach the books. She was completely ensconced when the door opened, "Oh Gwen," she said starting to turn, "This first edition Vanity Fair is gorgeous!" she smiled, flipping through the pages.

"Hi Jenny."

Her heart stopped and she almost dropped the book, she could do nothing but stare at first. He was wearing all black; slacks, button down, and blazer. "Hello, Harry." she said, finally.

He shoved his hands in his pockets, "Gwen told me you were here," he shuffled his feet, but his eyes never left her face.

"As you see," she nodded, trying to keep her composure. He's even more handsome than I remember, is that even possible?

"Jenny..."

She raised an eyebrow, "Harry..."

He sighed loudly, exasperated, "Are you going to come down or do I have to strain my neck muscles to talk to you?"

"Would serve you right." She muttered, then in a normal tone, "No, I suppose i could come down there."

"Thank you."

She climbed down carefully, "Why are you here, Harry?"

"You look lovely Jenny," he said softly, when she finally stood on the ground.

Jenny blushed, "T-thank you. You look well, too." She shifted nervously, I don't know how to do this...

"I'm working in the states for a while... actually, with Charlie." He said the last very quickly.

"You're what?! But, Charlie didn't... he..." She stuttered in confusion."... and I'm living here." he finished.

She looked around, "Here?"

"Yes. The Pottinger's where gracious enough to open their home to me so I didn't have to live in a tent," he responded snidely.

"No need to be rude, Harry." She huffed, "I just had no idea that you and Maisse were that close. I suppose I should have though."

"Excuse me?"

Jenny's jaw locked, "My mother told me you two have been seeing a lot of each other when she visited a month ago."

"Oh, for Merlin's sake Jenny! Do you HAVE to believe everything you hear?! You know damn well what's going on. You know about her and Charlie." He threw up his hands angrily.

She finally met his eyes, "No, Harry, I do not know what's going on. Sometimes I think I am the ONLY ONE who doesn't." His eyes are still the color of emeralds.

"What does that mean?" he frowned at her, "I'm here on an assignment. I was assigned to work with Charlie."

"I'm sure he's thrilled," she remarked dryly.

"Trust me, not my first choice of partners," he answered.

"I don't know why you insist on treating him like a criminal," she snapped, "He loves her... poor idiot."

"What does that mean? Are you implying Maisse doesn't deserve him?" He said defensively.

Jenny raised her chin, cheeks burning, "I have always had high respect for Maisse Pottinger. But Charlie is my cousin and my best friend. After the way Zina..." she shook her head, "You have no idea, NONE."

"Oh for the love of all that is magical JENNY!" Harry swore, "I haven't seen you in two years-"

"Oh you noticed?" she interjected sarcastically.

"-and we are talking about Charlie and Maisse!" He turned away from her, shoulders dropping, "Did you get my letter?" he asked in a normal voice.

"Yes, and I assume that means you got mine." She replied, trying to decipher his reaction."I did, yesterday."

She furrowed her eyebrows, "Yesterday? But then... how?"

"I arrived Friday, your owl missed me." He replied, "Maisse used one of the shop owls to forward it."

"B-but that means... that you wrote..." Jenny bit her lip, "You wrote me on your own?"

He turned slowly, "Of course I wrote to you," He looked confused.

"I thought that you only wrote because I did." She whispered.

"Jenny, why would you think that? Don't you understand?" He took a step toward her, "I miss you."

"But Harry, it's been two years... why not sooner?"

"Why did you write? Why not sooner?" He looked away, tears streaming down her cheeks, "Because it took me until a few weeks ago to realize that it wasn't that you didn't want me... that that wasn't why you didn't come." Harry chuckled quietly, "Go ahead and laugh," she said bitterly.

"Hey! Hey! I'm not laughing at you," he said gently, "I just, well, had the same realization... and it sounds like at the same time."

She whispered, "I realized you needed your family to recover from... everything." Jenny wrapped her arms around herself defensively, "but it still stings... even now."

"Yes ... well... so, how are you?" He asked, "Are you ... happy?"

Wiping the tears away angrily, she laughed weakly, "Do I look happy, Harry?"

"Well, you sounded happy when you thought I was Gwen. Charlie implied you've been out having a lot of fun..." He sounded odd, "...even got a tattoo."

Jenny gasped, outraged, "He didn't tell you! How dare he!"

"Oh, yes, he did." He looked irritated, "So, it sounds you been living life right up.... You've a Scot friend now... who isn't a bad flier."

She smiled, "Alex MacCrimmon, did you meet him?"

"No." he replied curtly.

"Ah," she shrugged, "You'd like him." Why am I talking about Alex? "He's a good friend."

"I doubt that." Harry scowled, "Has Charlie met him?"

"Well, yes," She replied, "Although, I'm not sure he actually approves of him..."

"So, how long have you and Alex been together?" Harry asked casually.

Jenny looked at him in confusion, "Been together?"

"Well, you're seeing him right?" He sounded angry, "I mean, even though your letter said otherwise... I gathered from Charlie there was more."

"Either you trust my cousin or not, make up your MIND man!" She stormed, "and NO, Alex and I are not together.... we never have been."

"I just don't know what to believe anymore." Harry sighed.

"He's been after me since I got here, but I..." she turned away and walked to look out the window, "I can't get you out of my damned head, no matter what I do."

"Jenny, I don't know what to believe anymore," He ran his hand over his hair, causing a lock to fall into his eyes.

"Then believe what you like, Mr. Potter." She replied coldly, covering her urge to touch his hair.

"Draco thinks I'm absurd, Ron says I should move on..."

She started for the door, "If you won't believe me-"

"WAIT." He grabbed her arm.

"-then why bother listening?"

"Please, Jenny, don't go," his eyes looked at him, pained by his disbelief, "Why should I stay? You obviously think I'm lying."

"Stay." Harry whispered, "It's been two years, I can't let you walk out. Not now, not after... after everything."

Jenny bit her lip, "What do you want from me, Harry?"

"Jenny, please, I want ... I want t-to talk." He said, "Didn't you read my letter?"

"Yes, of course I did," she answered.

"Then you know what I want." His deep green eyes stared into hers.

"Then why are you accusing me of being unfaithful before we've even... " Jenny trembled violently.

He looked confused, "Unfaithful? I never...."

"Alex."

"I thought you'd found someone else who made you happy. I know what your letter said... but, then, I don't know."

"No, Harry, to the disappointment of my family and friends, I have not 'found someone'." She said sarcastically.

"Your face when you said his name..." he trailed of uncertainly.

She groaned, "Alex is my friend, that is all. A good friend. You, of all people, should understand that," Jenny raised a brow.

"FINE! I believe you." He growled.

"When I left... I thought that you and Hermione..." she sighed.

He made a face, "She's like my bloody sister."

Jenny burst out laughing.

"Well, she is," he smiled.

"But you could talk to her... and you couldn't me. Can you see how it was for me?" She asked, please see it.. please understand... I need you to understand.

He frowned, "No... yes"

"You let her go with you and wouldn't let me!"

"I didn't LET her go with me." He protested.

"You bloody well SNUCK out so that I couldn't go," she fumed.

"SNUCK OUT?!" he yelled, "Is that what this is about?"

"I tried to follow you, you know."

"I'm sure you couldn't."

"No, I couldn't." She replied bitterly.

"I'm sure Charlie tried to stop you." he pressed.

"He did."

"Don't you get it?" Harry stared at her.

"Get what?" she asked.

"What I did, what we did... what Hermione went through," He shook his head and muttered, "no, not going there..." He paced a little, "Jenny, I couldn't have you there, I'd never have been able to ... finish things."

"Harry... I just wanted to help. I wanted to be the one beside you... and when you came back you wouldn't talk to me." She said quietly.

"NO ONE was beside me!" He ground out, "Jenny, is this really what it's all about? That you didn't come with us? Or that I didn't talk to you after I got back?"

"You wouldn't talk... at all... you just stared off," Tears coursed down her cheeks, "You wouldn't even look at me."

"I'm here now, I' m looking at you now." He caught her gaze and held it, "I'll talk now, if that's what you need. I'll answer any question you want."

She tried to laugh, "Oh Harry," she tugged on her braid nervously, "I just don't know where to begin... it's been so long."

"Well, why don't we spend some time together and see where it leads."

Jenny sighed, "I don't know Harry, two years is a long time. We've changed."

"Not that long," He replied, "Maybe we've changed for the better."

"I just ..."

"Please Jenny," Harry took her hands in his and looked into her eyes, "Please."

She closed her eyes, I can't focus when he's touching me, her heart pounded, "I'll think about it."

"Tomorrow," He squeezed her hands, "Come back tomorrow. We can have breakfast or tea."

"T-tomorrow?" So soon, she thought, I don't know if I'll be ready.

"Yes, tomorrow." He repeated, "Are you working?"

She looked down at her hands in his, so close... "Y-yes, until eleven."

"After work, promise me." Harry lowered his head, so that he could see her face, "I'll be here. I'll tell Charlie something came up, he can go without me."

Jenny hesitated, then nodded, "Alright, Harry."

"Thank you Jenny." He looked relieved.

"I'll come after school," she looked into his eyes briefly, "I need to go now." She practically ran from the room, be still my heart.


	21. Chapter 21: Things Unsaid

The afternoon was shot for both of them after that. They each decided to call it a day. Charlie informed Harry that he was going to go out that night and see what other leads, information he could gather. Both wizards agreed it was best if Harry did not come. They'd did decide they would meet up in the morning to go to a magical black market, together. They knew they needed to be seen out more in this underground world of smugglers and illegal traders.

Harry arrived back at Falling star drained. It had been an emotional day. Questions swirled in his mind as he absently walked into the kitchen. _Had Jenny changed that much in two years? Had time in the states made her a different person? Would she not want to see him? Was he too late?_

Harry stood staring at the ice box when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned and saw a young Maisse standing before him. He was confused.

"You must be Harry Potter?" the girl whispered.

"Umm..." He closed the ice box door, "yes, I am." He looked at her more closely, _Maisse's sister, _he wondered.

As if she was reading his mind, "I'm Gwen, Maisse's sister," she whispered again.

"Nice to meet you, Gwen" he whispered back, "Why are we whispering?"

"Here," she handed Harry a letter, "this will explain everything."

Harry looked from Gwen to the letter, confused

"Read it," she smiled slyly.

Harry slowly opened the letter and found it was from Maisse, hastily written to, not her normal flowing script.

Gweny - Take Jenny Professor Prewett to Falling Star. Harry Potter is there. Don't ask, just figure out how to get her there, soon. In the evening; it's important. Love you - Maisse

Harry read the letter again, and then a third time.

"She's upstairs in the library," Gwen smiled and turned and left. Harry heard the front door close and his stomach drop, _Oh Merlin, _he gasped in his head.

* * *

Harry slowly climbed the stairs muttering under his "breathe, just breathe.' His heart was pounding so loud he was sure Jenny would hear him coming.

When he reached the library, there was no one there. _Is this a joke?_ He asked himself until he heard a voice, a voice that he longed to hear again speak.

"Oh Gwen," the voice came from the top of the ladder, "This first edition Vanity Fair is gorgeous!" she smiled, flipping through the pages.

"Hi Jenny." Harry couldn't take his eyes off of her. _Her hair has grown, she's never cut it. _"Hello, Harry." she said, finally, with little emotion.

"Gwen told me you were here," he was so nervous,_ I never used to be this nervous around her, _he realized. He couldn't stop staring at her face, that beautiful face that was in his dreams every night.

."As you see," she nodded.

"Jenny..." He sighed, breathed.

She raised an eyebrow, "Harry..."

Her tone bothered him, she sounded curt, "Are you going to come down or do I have to strain my neck muscles to talk to you?"

In Harry's mind, the conversation spiraled out of control from there. She was clearly upset that he was staying at the Pottinger's Ranch. _I guess she's heard the rumors, _he thought. He got mad at her for it. Then he told her he was working with Charlie and she got mad at him, _not my fault I'm working with her slimy cousin,_ he didn't dare say that out loud.

He thought the conversation was improving when he asked if she'd received his letter, but was mistaken. He made the mistake of telling her what Charlie had told her, about her Scot friend and the tattoo. Jenny took it as Harry didn't believe her letter, _WHY can't I just tell her how I feel,_ he berated himself. Again, they argued about her cousin, _clearly she's had enough of me, _he said in his mind.

She started for the door, "If you won't believe me-"

"WAIT." He grabbed her arm.

"-then why bother listening?"

"Please, Jenny, don't go," his eyes begged.

She looked at him, pained by his disbelief, "Why should I stay? You obviously think I'm lying.""Stay." Harry whispered, "It's been two years, I can't let you walk out. Not now, not after... after everything."

"Please, Jenny, don't go," his eyes begged.

When she didn't make for the door, Harry thought maybe they would be able to talk, really talk. Somehow though, the conversation got out of control again, drifted to places that he couldn't understand, well, he could, but thought they'd resolved that years ago; leaving from Bill's wedding, Hermione, why she couldn't come with them during her sixth year at school. _Didn't she understand what we had to do? What I had to do? How I had to picture, believe, they she'd find another man to love, a better man, have a family. If I didn't believe that, _he shock his head as that vision from so long ago crystallized in his mind, _I never could have gone to face Voldemort, alone._

When she tried to leave again, he knew that he couldn't stop her. _I won't let her walk out of my life again, _his mind screamed. Harry took both her hands in his, looked in her eyes and begged her to come back the next day. Shocking to Harry, she agreed.


	22. Chapter 22: Waking

Jenny sat in the hallway stewing while her students took exams in the room next to her. She had slept out of sheer exhaustion, but it had been troubled and broken. _How could this be happening? Why is it reunions in novels are always so happy?_ She impatiently kept un-braiding and re-braiding her hair._ He looks almost the same, but better... still heartrendingly handsome, damn him! How did I let him talk me into coming back today?_

A student nodded at her as he went into the exam room, "Good morning, Professor."

"Good morning," she smiled absently. _And Charlie! Scolding me!_

_"Now he thinks that Alex and I..." _

_"Are you sure? Or are you just making excuses in your mind?" He looked at her intently. _

_She stared at him, "What are you babbling about?" _

_"So you don't have to deal with the fact, whether I like it or not, that he wants you back..."_

_Acting all sage! HA! As if he knows anything, she fumed. _She remembered the look on poor Alex's face when she'd told him Harry was there... _He looked like I had punched him,_ I was so angry, so awful to him... he didn't deserve it. She laughed softly, _and then threatening to duel Harry for me... so sweet... so stupid. _She rubbed the cover of the book she was pretending to read, she'd never gotten a book from the Pottinger's library.... Maisse invited him to stay at her family's billion galleon ranch... _Damn Maisse! She always did get everything. Looks, a father who adores her... money... my best friend and now... the man I've loved since I was eleven._ She resisted the urge to throw the book against the wall. _I can't believe Charlie's fallen for her feminine wiles... stupid seductive siren!_

_"He's staying there, at HER place." She snapped, "She invited him..." "Maisse..." Charlie said quietly, knowingly, "He told me...again, part of the reason I just blurted things out." "And somehow, somehow," she continued, "He found out about YOU!" She looked at Alex accusingly. "...and he thought that my letter was FALSE!" "Oh, Jenny, I doubt that," Charlie protested. "Thanks to YOU!" Jenny stabbed him with her wand. "Really, I do doubt it, though I hate to admit it." "How could you tell him LIES about me?!" She exclaimed, agonized. "I never said one lie about you Jenny!!!!!" "He said you indicated that Alex and I were together. TOGETHER." She ranted. "I never, I said you had a nice Scot friend... who could fly," He replied innocently. "Thanks," Alex muttered. "Don't give me that look!" She fumed, "I know you." "No problem mate," he said to Alex. "It was the WAY you said it, YOU ARROGANT ASS!" She stomped her foot._

_I can't believe I screamed like that, she rubbed her eyes tiredly, I haven't done that in years. I must have sounded just like my Mum. _It's HER fault, if she hadn't taken all that I hold dear into her evil clutches I wouldn't be this way. Gorgeous, perfect Maisse... Even my MUM says how amazing she is. It's not right that anyone can look like that! Her mind rambled, she looks like a bloody Greek goddess, damn her eyes!

"Good morning, professor," said Nathaniel, "How are the little rascals doing?"

She smiled at the blonde, "They are doing well. Mr. Blair thought he would sneak in a charmed quill, but I took care of that."

He grinned, "Well done..." He shuffled his feet a little, "How is Miss Lovegood doing?"Jenny resisted the urge to laugh, "Why, Nathaniel, she's not taking the test... she's at work."

He turned scarlet, "I-I... uh..."

"Sorry, couldn't resist," She giggled, "She's doing marvelous, though she asked me when you were coming by again. Perhaps you should invite her to the Christmas party..." She winked at him.

His face lit up, "Do you think she would go with me?"

"Yes, I'm certain."

"Excellent." he frowned at her, "You still look pale, are you not sleeping well?"

"I had better get going," she ignored the question, "I have plans to meet someone." her stomach fluttered at the thought._ I will see him again... unless it was all a dream... _"Goodbye, Nathaniel." She headed for home.

"Goodbye, Jenny," he replied quietly, shaking his head.

* * *

Jenny knocked on the door, anxiously fingering her hair. Maybe he won't be here... maybe I imagined the whole thing...

Harry opened it, "Jenny, you came," he seemed relieved.

She nodded, burying her hands in the skirt of her dress, "Yes, of course. I said I would."

"Thank you," he said sincerely, "Come in, please."

"Thank you."

"I have some tea set up in the sitting room," He gestured towards the room.

"Alright," she followed him, "Tea would be lovely."

"Wonderful," he smiled, making her a cup, "Please, sit."

"Thank you," She sat down gingerly on the couch. I can't believe he remembers how I take my tea...  
Harry took his cup and sat across from her, "How were your exams today?"

She looked up from her tea, startled, "The children did very well..." she replied, "they behaved well, except Jeremiah--but he never does." Jenny smiled.

"Is it like Hogwarts? Everyone in one room? The whole school?"

"Oh no, not at all." She started to relax, the topic was an easy one for her. "We have a room, but everyone comes when they like during the week to test."

"That's interesting... I bet they all wait until the last moment to take them," He grinned, "I would."

Her heart skipped a beat, "Not at all," she fought the memories threatening to invade, "Many of them get them done the first day, so that they can go home sooner."

"Can they leave when they are done, then?"  
She nodded, "Yes."

"See, I would definitely have waited until the last day," he smiled slightly, green eyes dancing.  
"I know you would have," Jenny laughed.

"It's nice to hear your laugh," he said softly.

She felt her cheeks redden, "You and Ron always did wait till the last possible minute for everything school related."

He ran a hand through his dark hair, "Yes, well... we both seem to have turned out ok despite everything."

"Yes, you have both done very well for yourselves, in spite of everything," she smiled.

"So, you like this school then?" He seemed curious. "Oh yes, very much," she said brightly, "It's wonderful."

"What is your favorite thing about the school?" He leaned back, putting an arm across the top of the sofa. She tilted her head thoughtfully, "It's tiny, so I know everyone so well. It's nice... and there aren't any deep, dark secrets, which is refreshing." She laughed softly. He chuckled, "No secret chambers then? Sounds boring," Harry teased. Her stomach fluttered, "No, no secret chambers, the school isn't old enough I suppose."

"How long has it been open?"

"If I remember correctly it opened around my first year in Hogwarts." He nodded, "Ahhh...."

Suddenly green flames erupted in the fireplace and Maisse Pottinger walked out carrying a small boy. Everything after that happened at warpspeed and suddenly Jenny found herself waiting for Charlie with a screaming Rory in her arms. Then just as suddenly back at the ranch where Harry was holding a hysterical Maisse in his arms. Charlie froze when he saw the state she was in, but quickly recovered and picked her up. He looked around for somewhere to put her. Harry slid his arm around Jenny's waist, comfortingly just as a house elf appeared and took Charlie and Maisse off.

"Shhhh, darling," Jenny held the baby close, "It's going to be alright." Harry hadn't let go of her and she was grateful. Rory refused to be soothed and she looked at Harry for help. Fortunately the house elf returned and took the child to find a snack and some quiet.

Harry sat down silently on the couch and buried his head in his hands, Jenny sat down next to him feeling completely irritated with herself, I was actually furious with Maisse for being in his arms... that is just wrong of me!

"I hope I did the right thing-calling him," Harry looked down the hall. "What do you mean by that?" She snapped.

He sighed resignedly, "I hope that he can help her, I've never seen her... anyone... like that"

"Oh don't worry," she said softly, "Charlie has seen someone like that before." Jenny stared into the fireplace, I was like that... just like that. "I'm sorry, Jenny, I didn't hear you," Harry admitted, "I'm... worried."

"Let's just say Charlie is experienced in dealing with female mental breakdowns," She said.

Harry nodded, "I know you don't like Maisse, Jenny.... but, she's become a very dear friend, that is all. You do know that right?" She laughed bitterly, "Oh yes, of course, perfect Maisse... I'm sure that is all."

"For God's sake Jenny, if I loved her do you think I would have called Charlie?!? Why wouldn't I have stayed with her?"

"I don't know know, Harry," she said uncertainly. "Think it through woman! I'm here, with you, for you!" Her voice shook as she tried not to cry, "Yes, but maybe that is because she rejected you... maybe that's why you hate Charlie... maybe I'm your second choice... again." She trembled violently.

"Rejected? Jenny, there was never any reason to reject. She and I have become friends because of you and Charlie. She wanted me to write to you," Harry pleaded with her.

"I'm sure she did." She knew she was being stubborn, but didn't care. "You don't believe me? You saw your cousin just now, how he reacted... do you doubt her feelings? his feelings?" He grabbed his wand, "Accio Gwen's letter!" He grabbed it out of the air and shoved it into her hands.

Jenny bit her lip, "Oh, I see.... always fortune's fool," she whispered.

Harry bent down to look into her eyes, "Do you believe me that there is nothing and has never been anything between Maisse and I. We're just friends, always friends."

"I want to believe you, Harry... it's just Maisse is so... intoxicating. She has such a way with men," She laughed at his confusion, "Nevermind."

"Maisse maybe pretty, Jenny," He pulled her onto the couch, "but she has never been my type.... never been as beautiful, as ..." he stared off down the hall. "See?" She frowned, "You can't help it."

"Yes, I'm worried about her... and Charlie!" He exclaimed, "Aren't you? He just became a father 15 minutes ago."

"Of course I'm worried about Charlie," she sighed, "He's like a brother to me, but I have faith in him. He knows I'm here for him if he needs me."  
"I guess... I just," He looked at her hesitantly, "... just don't think she knows we're here or that he's here."

Jenny hugged herself, remembering how it felt to be trapped in her own mind, "She doesn't, yet. But she will. He will make her hear him."

"You are so sure?" Harry frowned.

"Charlie saved me and he's just my cousin... she's the love of his life," she replied simply. He rolled his eyes, "Well, he certainly did seem concerned, scared when he saw her." She smiled, "He loves her... I've never seen him so in love, even with Zina."

He stared at her for a long time, his expression softening. "Jenny," Harry said, pleaded, "I don't know what is going on with Maisse and Charlie, but I don't want us to end up like … that. Where we can't talk to each other. We've spent two years apart, miserable, over a misunderstanding, not telling each other how we feel, not being honest. I don't want to end up like Maisse, emotions tied up in knots, not trusting what I feel."  
Suddenly Charlie came bursting in.


	23. Chapter 23: Interruptions

Harry was up and dressed before the sun. He was so nervous; he thought he was going to be sick. _Fresh air, I need fresh air, _he told himself. So he went outside and walked, aimlessly for hours.

_What if she doesn't come?_ He asked himself over and over again. _If she does, what d I say? What does she want to hear? Should I tell her what happened?_

Walking wasn't helping so he went back inside to wait. He figured he'd just pace until she arrived, _if she arrives_, but he was in the house no more than five minutes when there was a knock on the door.

_She came!_ His stomach was in knots.

Jenny didn't seem angry when he opened the door and only seemed, tentative as Harry offered her tea in the sitting room.

_Ok, she hasn't yelled, which is a good thing, _he smiled as he took his tea and sat on the sofa across from her.

Harry wasn't sure where to begin, so he asked the first thing that came to mind, about her day, "How were your exams today?"

From there, the conversation flowed rather easily. _Keep talking about her, _her reminded himself. So, he continued to ask her questions about the school, the exams, How it was different from Hogwarts. Harry realized that talking about something so ... neutral seemed to be comforting to both of them. They did have two years to make up for, get reacquainted.

They were just talking about the history of the American school when suddenly green flames erupted in the fireplace between and Maisse walked out, wearing her purple healer robes and carry and little boy. She looked at Harry, tears flooded down her face.

"She left him... I can't do this ..."she whispered before she collapsed.

In a flash, Harry rushed to catch Maisse before she hit the floor; Jenny was right beside him, grabbing the child. Maisse continued to sob as Harry held her, saying the same thing over and over.

"She left him ... I can't do this ..."

"Jenny, I need Charlie! "Harry looked from Maisse to Jenny holding the screaming baby and frantically demanded, "Can he get here? Does he know where this place is?"

Jenny just shook her head; it was hard to hear her over the crying baby.

Instinct took over, Harry grabbed his wand from his pocket, pointed it at the window and whispered to I. His stag burst forth and ran out the window, "Jenny, Get to the Cottage, bring Charlie back. Hurry!" He ordered.

Jenny disappeared with a small _crack_ taking Rory with her.

Harry looked at his distraught friend, crying hysterically. "Shh, Maisse, It'll be ok. Charlie will be here soon." Harry didn't think Maisse heard what he said."

Harry held Maisse, trying to console her, calm her down for what felt like an hour, but he knew was more like ten minutes.

"Shhh, Maisse," he kept saying, "it's ok."

Without and warning, Charlie burst through the door with Jenny and the baby close behind. Charlie looked like someone had punched him in the stomach when he saw Maisse in Harry's arms. Harry actually felt bad for the wizard at that moment.

Charlie composed himself quickly and crossed the room in a few long strides. He picked her up in his arms, gently, looking for a place to sit her down. Harry walked over to Jenny ad put his arm around her waist.

_Crack_

Out of nowhere, a house elf appeared.

"Take her to her room," the little elf squeaked, "this way." She disappeared down the hall, Charlie following.

Harry and Jenny said nothing, just looked at each other. The baby cried, but nothing Jenny did would soothe the poor child.

"May I have the boy," the female elf asked, gently. She'd appeared from nowhere.

"I'm sorry," Harry took a step in front of Jenny ad Rory, "But who are you?

"My name is Friskby," The elf stated, "I am Miss Maisse's elf."

"Do you live here?" Harry questioned, still not moving from Jenny and the crying baby.

"No sir, I live in Annapolis or sometimes London. As I said, I am Miss Maisse's house elf. All the Pottinger children have one. We are linked via a charm. When Miss Maisse arrived, in trouble, that charm pulled me here," She looked down the hall, "But clearly I am to who she needs right now."

Harry and Jenny exchanged looks, both wondering what was happening.

"Now, miss, may I have the boy? He seems to have had as bad of a day as Miss Maisse," She looked around Harry, still blocking Jenny and smiled and the child, "I'm going to take him to the nursery and see if he is hungry or maybe just needs a snuggle."

Jenny looked at the boy and walked around Harry and placed the boy in the house elf's outstretched arms. Within seconds he was quiet. As they walked down the hall, Harry watched the baby rest his head on the elf's shoulder, exhausted.

Harry sat down silently on the couch and buried his head in his hands. Jenny joined him. Out of the corner of his eye, he could tell she was upset. He was simply exhausted.

"I hope I did the right thing - calling him," Harry looked down the hall.

"What do you mean by that?" Jenny snapped

"I hope he can help her, I've never seen her, anyone, like that" he sighed, resigned to accept his decision, looking back down the hall. Jenny said something, but he didn't hear.

"I'm sorry Jenny; I didn't hear you, "he admitted, "I'm worried."

Again she said something that Harry didn't catch and instead of admitting it, he nodded.

Somehow, something he said caused Jenny to react in a way that Harry had never seen. Suddenly, they were fighting about Maisse. _Is she actually accusing me of having a relationship with Maisse?_ _Of being here because she rejected me? _He looked shocked. _Was this jealousy?_

Harry turned his whole body to face Jenny, "Jenny, there was never any reason to reject. She and I have become friends because of you and Charlie." He was pleading with her, trying to make her understand, _trying the get through that stubborn Scottish skull of hers, _he thought. "She wanted me to write to you."

Jenny refused to believe him. _For the love of Magic, does she really not get it?_

"Accio, Gwen's Letter" Harry said pointing his wand down the hall towards his room. The letter flew into his hands and he shoved it into hers. "Look, read this." He demanded.

Jenny seemed to understand, though, when he pushed, she went back to Maisse. Harry was frustrated with this ravish witch sitting beside him. _How could she not see that I only have eyes for her? That I have never even seen another witch the same as her, that I never wanted another witch other than her. How can I make her see that?_ He asked himself as Jenny defended her cousin and his love for Harry's friend.

Finally, Harry had enough, they were talking in circles, "Jenny," Harry said, pleaded, "I don't know what is going on with Maisse and Charlie, but I don't want us to end up like ... that. Where we can't talk to each other. We've spent two years apart, miserable, over a misunderstanding, not telling each other how we feel, not being honest. I don't want to end up like Maisse, emotions tied up in knots, not trusting what I feel."

Harry couldn't hear her response, because burst into the room yelling at them. He was ranting about pride and insecurity and telling them to get over it and make up. Suddenly, Harry liked Charlie. Or rather, liked Charlie, right now.

Charlie informed them what happened with Maisse. She'd been at the hospital for days and Zina had abandoned her child - gave him to Maisse and disappeared. Harry knew he had problems, but look at Charlie, knowing what he was going through made what he and Jenny were dealing with look like a first years flying lesson. It paled in comparison.

A few minutes after Charlie left the room to go meet his son, Harry began a tale he never thought he'd share with anyone. _She needs to know what happened. She needs to know how I was able to do meet Voldemort. That I convinced myself too well that there was a future for her with another man. She has to know, that when I returned, not only was I haunted by the visions of Snape's memories, hearing Hermione's screams as she was being tortured, the vision of her, Jenny, with another man, the mother to his children. She has to know - everything, _And so, with those thoughts, Harry told her everything.


	24. Chapter 24: At Last

Jenny stared off after her cousin, still in shock from his scolding. _He's right, I don't even know why we're fighting..._

Harry turned to her, his expression stunned, "I meant everything I said in my letter, I've never moved on."

She stared into his green eyes and whispered, "Neither have I."

"You said something yesterday, about ... when I came back." He sighed, "I realize that I wasn't completely honest with you. If I had, maybe we would never have been in this situation."

_He looks so vulnerable right now_, she thought, "What do you mean?"

He ran a hand through his hair, "I've never told anyone this, I was to afraid to admit it..." he shook his head, "Anyway, let me explain first. During the battle, I walked by you. You didn't see me." Harry looked into the fire, eyes glazing in memory. "I wanted to grab you and run away, but I knew I couldn't. I was going to see Voldemort... Not fight him, but go...well, as I thought, die." He swallowed hard, "I watched you, under my invisibility cloak for a long time. I just couldn't leave, couldn't leave you. I tried to convince myself that your family would take care of me. I watched you, fighting," He chuckled softly, "...with Charlie as a matter of fact."

Jenny could see the tension in his shoulders and reached out to soothe him, but stopped herself, uncertain, "Why didn't you say something?"

"I couldn't... if you , or anyone knew what I was going to do, you would have stopped me and I could have been easily stopped. I closed my eyes," He did, "...and saw you, years later, happy, with children. With another man--a Scot. In my mind, it was real, so real," his voice broke, "I had to believe that you'd move on, find the true love of your life. Or I could never have gone to face Voldemort."

"Oh Harry," she sighed sadly.

"So, at that moment, we... were over," he paused, "and you moved on. When I came back, that vision haunted me."

"But I was THERE," Jenny protested painfully, "I was there with you."

" I know... but, I wasn't." He said softly.

Tears ran down her cheeks, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was still in that damned penseive with Snape's memory, the vision of you with someone else, heard Hermione scream with pain as she was being tortured..." Jenny winced as he went on, "... all of it, every night over and over again. I couldn't ... well, talk about it. And," he took his glasses off, rubbing his eyes, "Ron and Hermione? We never had to talk about it. I never wanted you to leave," he looked into her eyes, "Charlie said something yesterday and I know now he was right. I pushed you away and I am sorry." He took her hand, "So very sorry."

"So am I," she whispered, "I shouldn't have made you choose. It was wrong of me. I was just so jealous and so... Certain you didn't want me anymore, I felt I had to push it. And so I did, I am so sorry."

"Had I been honest, you never would have felt you had to," He stroked her face closed her eyes, smiling, "I missed you."

He pulled her into his arms, "I know, I have missed you." She relaxed into his embrace, "I love you Jenny, forever."

"I love you, Harry, I have since I was eleven years old," she laughed softly.

"Excuse me," her cousin cleared his throat behind them.

Jenny felt herself turn scarlet, "Hello, cuz." She struggled to extricate herself from Harry's arms, but he wouldn't let go.

"I see things are better in here," Charlie smiled.

"Yes, I think so," she looked up at Harry, at last, "... and how are you Maisse?"

Maisse spoke very quietly, "Better... I think." She looked up at Charlie, "Harry, thank you for sending for him, I know that took a lot on your part." Jenny felt Harry nod as Maisse continued speaking, "Jenny, please forgive my entrance, I am sorry if I interrupted or sent the wrong impression. I just..."

"No, no forgiveness necessary." Jenny replied, after all, who knows better than I?

"Thank you, Jenny, I wasn't think clearly." She rubbed Rory's back and then looked down at her feet.

Jenny stifled a gasp, she's wearing the ring! Harry gave her an inquiring look, she shook her head to indicate she would tell him later.

He looked at Maisse, "Are you sure you are ok?" She just smiled and laid her head on Charlie's shoulder, shifting Rory a bit. Charlie tightened his hold on her, "We are going to Vermont for a few days, so I'll be taking the rest of the week off."

Harry nodded, "Of course." Charlie closed his eyes in preparation to apparate, but Maisse stopped him, "Harry, Jenny, please feel free to stay at the ranch as long as you want. My family will be here a few days before the holidays, and of course, we'd love to have you join us. There are two guest cottages that you are welcome to use if you if you don't want to be surrounded by the Pottingers."

With that they were gone. "That was very kind of her," Jenny said sincerely. "Will you stay?" His eyes begged.

She bit her lip, "I'd... I'd like to. But Harry, I have a few more days of finals."

He gave her a crooked smile, "Then come back at night... each night."

Jenny felt herself melt inside, but gasped as if she were scandalized, "Why Mr. Potter, I do believe I've been propositioned."

He pulled her onto his lap, hugging her, "You'd know, with a cousin like yours."

She burst out laughing, heart so full she couldn't contain it.

"Come on, let's go for a walk." He set her back on the ground and grabbed her hand, "This place is amazing! There is a colony of water fairies that I know you'd love to see."

She grinned, "Show me!" At last...


End file.
